


Mission Impossible

by Joamya



Category: SHINee
Genre: Cars, M/M, Mafia AU, Racing, Serial Killers, Smut, Street Racing, killer
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joamya/pseuds/Joamya
Summary: Jak trudne mogło być zabicie Kim Kibuma? Jak trudne mogło być zignorowanie jego pięknych ust i niezwykłego ciała? Czy misja, którą zlecono najlepszemu płatnemu zabójcy Choi Minho jest niemożliwa do zrealizowania, gdy w grę wchodzi wyeliminowanie innego płatnego zabójcy - nieuchwytnego Kim Kibuma?
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Kibum | Key
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Klub skąpany był w lekko przytłumionym, ciężkim, czerwonym świetle, nie docierającym we wszystkie zakątki głównej sali, a jedynie na scenę i klika bliższych stolików. Na podeście wokół lśniącej, metalowej rury kręciła się striptizerka, rzucająca powabne spojrzenia spod mocno umalowanych powiek. Jej długie, zgrabne nogi z wprawą obejmowały drążek, gdy zsuwała się wzdłuż niego, by wypinając pośladki w stronę najbliżej siedzącego widza, polizać lubieżnie srebrną powierzchnię. Minho prychnąłby na takie zachowanie, gdyby nie to, że żaden normalny, pełnokrwisty mężczyzna tak nie mógł zareagować. Fakt faktem, kobieta była ładna, hojnie obdarowana przez naturę, ale ani trochę go nie interesowała. Zauważył jednak, że jego obojętność przykuwa uwagę kilku siedzących dość blisko osób, więc skrył się za szklanką z whiskey, wyginając usta w kpiącym uśmiechu. Zmoczył usta w bursztynowym płynie i przełknął go akurat w momencie, gdy tancerka zrzuciła z siebie stanik, nagrodzona pełnymi aprobaty okrzykami mężczyzn. Bogate, snobistyczne dupki, teraz wpychające kasę w majtki dziewczyny jakoś nie zdobyły sympatii Minho. Jej najwyraźniej też nie, ale z seksownym uśmiechem i z zapewne jękami udającymi rozkosz, przyciągnęła twarz jednego do swojego obfitego biustu, natomiast drugą ręką chwyciła go za penisa. Choi odwrócił głowę zniechęcony. Już dawno przestał zastanawiać się co takiego jest w kobietach, że niektórzy są w stanie spuścić się na ich widok. On sam od dawna był zadeklarowanym gejem, ale całkiem racjonalnym w swoich wyborach. Był draniem i drani wybierał, wiedząc, że z nimi będzie mieć najwięcej zabawy. Nie interesowali go wypacykowani lalusie, czy coś na kształt różowych dziewczynek. Tylko prawdziwy facet, który go weźmie, albo którego on sam będzie pieprzył mocno i brutalnie.

Poprawił się na skórzanej kanapie, ponownie pociągając łyk alkoholu. Mierzył wzrokiem gości lokalu, chociaż doskonale wiedział, że nie znajdzie tu nikogo interesującego. W końcu to było miejsce dla sfrustrowanych, głównie żonatych facetów, mało fascynujących dla jego penisa. Owszem, nie przepadał za związkami, właściwie był ich zagorzałym przeciwnikiem, dla niego liczył się jedynie seks i uczucie spełnienia. Był przystojny, więc z tego korzystał. I chociaż kobiety zrzucały dla niego majtki, rzadko kiedy niemal czarne oczy zaszczycały je uwagą. Nie, wolał popatrzeć na twarde mięśnie oraz sztywnego fiuta, jeżeli już miał oblizywać usta na czyjś widok.

Nagle obraz na gości klubu przesłonił mu dość potężny cień. Uniósł na niego wzrok, z trudem rozpoznając w skrytej w mroku postaci ochraniarza, który zawsze informował go kiedy może wejść do szefa. Minho mógł powiedzieć, że jest on nawet mężczyzną dość interesującym jak na jego standardy, jednakże raczej mało inteligentnym, a wolałby jednak mieć do czynienia z kimś bardziej obytym w świecie, niż tym, który posiada zakodowaną informację „tego wpuścić, tego nie, a resztę stłuc”. Właściwie nie pogardziłby człowiekiem wykształconym, choć na dłuższą metę jakie to miało znaczenie, jeżeli jego priorytetem było tylko i wyłącznie pierzenie?

– Szef cię prosi – wyburczał tubalnym głosem, po czym odszedł kilka kroków. Minho wstał za nim, a jego nagłe poruszenie sprawiło, że ci sami, którzy wcześniej zdumieni był jego obojętnością, i teraz zwrócili na niego swoje do cna normalne twarze zapracowanych biznesmenów. Rzucił po nich spojrzeniem, w ogóle nie zainteresowany, by haustem dopić whiskey i ruszyć za potężnym facetem. Prowadził go ciemnym korytarzem, oświetlonym jedynie mdłymi, na szczęście już białymi żarówkami. Swojego szefa mógłby scharakteryzować mówiąc, że był on entuzjastą kobiecego ciała, pieniędzy, szybkich samochodów i, co najdziwniejsze, stylu gotyckiego. No i nie zapominając o jego wręcz dziecięcej radości z zabijania oraz kolekcjonowania wszelkiego rodzaju broni. Niemniej jednak, zarówno korytarz, jak i biuro, w którym po chwili się znalazł, miało w sobie coś niepokojącego. Zainteresowanie odmienną kulturą spowodowało, że wystrój jego biura był raczej mroczny, zachowany w surowym stylu, chociaż nieco ozdobnym. Wnętrze niedużego pomieszczenia oświetlały stylizowane na świeczki w lichtarzach lampy, oraz jedna jarzeniówka na ogromnym biurku z ciemnego drewna. Zaścielały go pliki dokumentów, luźne, zapisane kartki, klika kolorowych teczek, a na boku stał cicho pracujący laptop, jedyna wyglądająca na nowoczesną rzecz w pomieszczeniu. Oczywiście, z boku pomieszczenia znajdowała się półka z książkami, obowiązkowo w ciemnych skórzanych oprawach. Była ona też najbardziej oczywistym przejściem do dalszej części biura, która jednak okazała się bardziej być sterylnym laboratorium niż przedłużeniem gabinetu. Tam przetrzymywana była część broni oraz inne potrzebne im przyrządy. 

– Cześć, szefie – rzucił w stronę ukrytego przed jego wzrokiem mężczyzny, który twarz chował w cieniu. Reszta ciała była oświetlona, jednak jego czarne ubranie i tak niemal zlewało się z siedziskiem, również w ciemnej, nieprzeniknionej barwie.

– Witaj, Minho – odrzekł niskim głosem, pochylając się nieco w jego stronę, pokazując mu, by usiadł na wolnym fotelu.

– Myślałem, ze przyjmiesz mnie, kiedy będziesz już wolny – stwierdził złośliwie, gdy już wygodnie się rozłożył, po raz kolejny zakładając nogę na nogę i wygładzając idealnie przylegające do jego nóg spodnie.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Och, ciekawi mnie czy ta dama, która siedzi pod biurkiem… – W tym momencie zastukał butem o drewno, a ktoś podskoczył, uderzając głową o blat. –…skończyła już ci obciągać, czy jednak będzie tu przez cały czas.

Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, za to zobaczył jak zza drewna powoli wychyla się ruda czupryna, z grzywką zadziornie spiętą białymi wsuwkami na czubku głowy. Zaraz za włosami pokazały się duże czekoladowe oczy, mały nosek, a potem rozciągnięte w psotnym uśmiechu usta, pobrudzone spermą starszego mężczyzny.

– No no, szefie, nie wiedziałem, że przerzuciłeś się na mężczyzn – mruknął, sięgając do chłopaka i czochrając jego śmiesznie ułożone włoski. – Hej, Taeminnie.

– Cześć, hyung – zaszczebiotał słodko, wstając z kolan, wycierając usta i składając na policzku Minho mokrego całusa. Zaśmiał się na to, mimo całego swojego dość ponurego wizerunku, klepnął go po tyłku i pogonił z pokoju. Ogólnie, Lee Taemin był ich małym cukiereczkiem, ale nie każdemu się dawał. Właściwie miał wrażenie, że ma kogoś poza ich zespołem i to jemu pozwala na posiadanie swojego ciała niemal na wyłączność, sporadycznie oddając komuś przysługę w postaci właśnie takiej jak przed momentem. Wiedzieli jednak, że chociaż wygląda jak małe, urocze dziecko, które na słodkie oczka potrafiłoby wyżebrać od królowej angielskiej pałac Bukhingam, tak naprawdę nie miał w sobie litości i był naprawdę skutecznym zabójcą. Cichym, przebiegłym, który w razie przyłapania sprawia wrażenie, jakby za nic w świecie nie byłby w stanie skrzywdzić muchy, a co dopiero mówić o bestialskim zamordowaniu jakiegoś człowieka.

– Nie ukrywajmy, Minho, nie ja jeden korzystałem z cudownej zdolności naszego Taemina. Ne uważasz, że ma boskie usta i zwinny języczek? – rozmarzył się, wyciągając na fotelu.

– Tak słyszałem – przytaknął, powracając do swojej pozycji zimnego drania.

– Nie próbowałeś? – zapytał niedowierzająco.

– Nie czułem potrzeby. Ale chyba nie po to, by rozmawiać o talencie Taemina jako profesjonalnej obciągary mnie wezwałeś, prawa?

– Racja – przytaknął, prostując się i sięgając po niepodpisaną, białą teczkę. Zmrużył powieki i spojrzał spod rzęs na oziębłego Choi. Był dobry, był bardzo dobry, ale wciąż się wahał, wysyłając go na tą konkretną misję.

– Pamiętasz ostatnią akcję Changmina? – zapytał, celowo akcentując słowo _ostatnią ._ Była ona jak najbardziej jego kończącą życie akcją. Wszyscy byli wstrząśnięci, że ktoś tak dobry zawalił i dał się zabić jakiemuś dzieciakowi. Nikt z nich nie miał jednak prawa ingerować w tą sprawę, zostawiając ją odpowiedniej drużynie, która zaciekle szukała informacji o obiekcie, którego miał zlikwidować mężczyzna.

– Owszem. Co w związku z tym?

– Mamy go – wyjaśnił, uśmiechając się w nieco niepokojący sposób. – A ty się nim zajmiesz.

Skinął głową, kryjąc swoje podekscytowanie zleceniem. Dla każdego z nich możliwość wyeliminowania kogoś, kto tak się naraził agencji była czymś bardzo pożądanym oraz podnoszącym znaczenie pośród członków nie tylko zespołu zabójców, ale całego szefostwa również.

– Jestem zaszczycony – wymruczał nisko, pochylając nieco głową, po części po to, by się skłonić, po części by ukryć przebiegły uśmiech na swoich ustach.

– Niewątpliwe, Minho – przyznał, przesuwając w jego stronę teczkę. – Tu masz wszystkie informacje. Zapoznaj się z nimi. Jutro masz już być gotowy. Rano przyjedź do centrum, wyposażmy cię. A teraz odmaszerować.

Wstał bez szemrania, ściskając w dłoniach jego przepustkę ku wyżynom sławy. Tych, którzy szczególnie się wsławili nie było wielu, ale obdarzani byli wielkim szacunkiem. Niewiele osób miało z nimi kontakt, ponieważ im powierzało się najważniejsze zadania w całej agencji, jak wyeliminowanie przywódców państwowych.

– Minho – usłyszał jeszcze. Odwrócił się z pytaniem w oczach. – Uważaj na siebie. Pamiętaj kogo on zabił.

***

Silnik jego lamborghini Huracan LP 610–4 cicho mruczał, gdy przemierzał ulice Seulu, jadąc w stronę centrum miasta. Niewiadomo czy prześmiewczo, czy może po prostu z dogodności miejsca, niemal w sercu stolicy, w wydawało by się, nie za dużym, za to wysokim budynku mieściło się ich centrum. Właściwie był to biurowiec, którego ostatnie piętro zajmowała ich siedziba. Pracowali tam zarówno ci, którzy za zadnie mieli wyszukiwać odpowiednie informacje, jak również tacy, którzy tuszowali zbrodnie. No i oczywiście sami zabójcy, a znaczną przestrzeń zajmowały sale, gdzie mogli ćwiczyć swoje umiejętności, szybkiego, często też brutalnego zabijania. Nie było to jedyne miejsce, gdzie mogli się grupować, co to, to nie. Jednakże, to była ich niby „oficjalna” siedziba. 

Czy jednak byli kimś, kto działał w imię wyższego dobra, likwidując dupków robiących przekręty, bossów mafii, czy przywódców gangów? Och, oczywiście, że nie. Działali na zlecenie, dlatego już dawno wyłączyli sumienie, natomiast jego miejsce zajęła rządza zysku. Ich jedynym celem było wyeliminowanie, a później zgarnięcie za to jak najlepszej kasy, beż żadnych obiekcji co do osoby, która miała zginąć. Czy to dorosły mężczyzną, czy kobieta, czy dziecko, które przeszkadzało – nieważne. Jeżeli ktoś miał jakieś wątpliwości, sam trafiał do piachu i to nie zawsze w humanitarny sposób. Takie były zasady.

– Minho, kurwa, gdzie mi się pakujesz z buciorami – warknął Hyukjae, uskakując w bok z ogromną ilością teczek na rękach, gdy Choi gwałtownie otworzył drzwi, wkraczając do środka. Posłał mu obojętne spojrzenie, omijając go, a za sobą usłyszał ponure „dupek” niewątpliwe będące określeniem jego własnej osoby. Łaskawie to zignorował, nie chcąc trafić na dywanik bez żadnego konkretnego powodu, zwłaszcza, że miał nowe, zbyt ważne na reagowanie na przezwiska, zadanie. Poza tym co miał sobie brudzić łapy jakimś nic nieznaczącym chłoptasiem.

– Minho! – usłyszał po raz kolejny swoje imię. – Słyszałem, że dostałeś specjalne zadanie. Jak to ci się, kurwa, udało? Przyznaj, pierzyłeś się z szefem! Albo z tą małą suką, Taeminem, wszyscy wiedzą, że wywalczy wszystko. No powiedz, Choi – jakiś koleś, którego znał dobrze, ale czasami miał ochotę tak rozpierdolić mu łeb, by zbierali jego mózg ze ściany, dreptał koło niego wesoło, jak gdyby nigdy nic podrzucając w ręce Colta Canada 

– To cię nie powinno interesować – warknął, wsadzając dłonie w kieszenie. Czy ten koleś nie miał co innego do roboty, tylko od samego rana mędzić mu nad uchem?

– Ej, Choi, nie spinaj się. – Miał go cholernie dość, dlatego też szybko złapał karabin i podetknął mu pod gardło. Co prawda podejrzewał, że nie jest on nawet naładowany, ale może zrobi to jakieś wrażenie na tej przebrzydłej kreaturze.

– Powiem ci to jeszcze raz, ale kolejny już nie powtórzę, jasne?! To nie jest twoja pierdolona sprawa, zwłaszcza, że jesteś tu tylko parobkiem, a nie profesjonalistą! Jasne?!

Mężczyzna tylko skinął głową, za to Minho oddalił się o kilka kroków i rzucił stojącemu niedaleko Sunggyu Colta. Otrzepał się z niewidzialnego kurzu i jeszcze raz spojrzał na mającego ewidentnego pecha gościa.

– I zapamiętaj sobie, jedyną suką, jaka tu jest, jesteś ty. Jesteś pierdoloną suką. Za to Taemin, nie wiem czy wiesz, ale chyba właśnie planuje odstrzelić ci jaja. – Faktycznie, kilka metrów od nich stał Lee, z uroczym uśmiechem na ustach, w promiennie żółtym podkoszulku oraz w dwóch warkoczykach uplecionych po bokach głowy i spiętych białymi frotkami z przyszytymi misiami. Wyglądał jak uosobienie niewinności, co jednak nie zmieniało faktu, że w dłoni trzymał zwykłego Glocka 17, z palcem, na którym połyskiwał różaniec, na spuście. – Nie krępuj się, Minnie – zwrócił się do niego, po czym wyjął z sportowej torby drożdżówkę z czekoladą i podrzucił mu. – To jak się zmęczysz, cukierku.

– Dzięki, hyung – odrzekł, wciąż celując w stronę mężczyzny, a jego uśmiech poszerzył się. – Powodzenia na misji.

Skinął mu głową i odprowadzany spojrzeniami ludzi ewidentnie zainteresowanych tym, do czego posunie się młody Lee, udał się za białą ściankę działową. Przeszedł obok strzelnicy, później kolejnego miejsca, gdzie rzucali nożami do celu, by na końcu pojawić się w ich prywatnej zbrojowni. Siedziała tam Chaerin, piłująca paznokcie, za to na jej kolanach leżał Intratect TEC 9 i 22, w całej swojej połyskującej niedawnym czyszczeniem wspaniałości.

– Już zdążyłeś nastraszyć tego małego sukinsyna?

– Słyszałaś?

– Tak, Bom zadzwoniła i posłuchałam sobie. – Spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się krzywo. – Nie lubię tego pyszałkowatego skurwiela. Myśli, że jest niewiadomo kim, a szef i tak nawet go tutaj nie chce wpuścić, żeby chociażby wyczyścił broń. I tak bym nu jej nie dała, no chyba sobie kurwa śni.

– A co Colt Canada robił w jego ręce, co? – burknął, rozglądając się po zbrojowni. Zauważył, że na stoliku jest rozłożony wszelkiego rodzaju sprzęt, więc podejrzewał, że to jego ekwipunek. Był zaskoczony, gdy już tam podszedł i przeglądał to, co Chaerin dla niego przygotowała. Colt Canada to był przy tym pikuś, chociaż i on się tam znajdował. Karabin Daewoo K2 był jedynym, który został wyprodukowany dla południowokoreańskiej armii. Reszta wyposażenia była zarówno zaawansowanymi technicznie nowinkami z innych krajów, jak i zupełnie tradycyjnymi, typowymi maszynami. Widział Galil 7,62 mm x 39, Colt Python, TAR–21, stare dobre MP5, SigSauer P228, snajperkę ASG Ashbury ASW338LM, a także kilka innych pomniejszych. Miał kilka tłumików, celowników, całe stosy magazynków, nie wspominając o katanie, jitte, różnego rodzaju nożach, kastecie, a nawet kamizelce kuloodpornej.

– Jeszcze mi tu tylko armaty brakuje – burknął pod nosem, za to głośno zwrócił się do Lee, wciąż nieco sarkastycznym tonem – Myślałem, że wybieram się na zwykłego zabójcę, a nie na otoczonego całym wojskiem Kim Dzong Una.

– A ja myślałam, że jesteś rozsądniejszy. To nie jest byle kto – odrzekła, podchodząc do niego. Oparła się o jego ramię, wzięła do ręki najbliżej leżącego Colta i podniosła go do oczu Minho. – To sam Kim Kibum.

***

Odnaleźć tego mężczyznę wcale nie było trudno. Minho miał wręcz wrażenie, że sam się im wystawia, czekając tylko, aż go dopadną, zupełnie nieprzejęty, że chcą go zabić. I właśnie dlatego dopiero w chwili, gdy przyglądał się Kimowi, znanego w środowisku jako Key, który opierał się o maskę swojego czarnego Ferrari 458 Italia, zdał sobie sprawę, że Chaerin miała rację. To, że Key wcale nie należał – przynajmniej oficjalnie – do żadnej organizacji, ani nie wyglądał na szczególnie ukrywającego się, wcale nie oznaczało, że nie był groźny. Gdyby tak nie było, nie paliłby papierosa i nie popijał tego kawą w papierowym kubku, wyginając usta w krzywym, nonszalanckim uśmiechu. Minho miał wrażenie, chociaż modlił się, by tak nie było, że on doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z jego obecności i, że jakoś szczególnie mu to nie przeszkadza, jakby wiedział, że nie zginie, po cichu zlikwidowany na obrzeżach miasta. Pewnie wcale się tym nie przejmował i właśnie to sprawiło, że po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna Choi przestał być taki pewny, czy to rzeczywiście niekompetencja Changmina doprowadziła do jego śmierci. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że był dobry. Był wyborowym strzelcem, przebiegłym i sprawnym. Dlaczego zatem nie poradził sobie z kimś takim – z drobnym chłopakiem z blond włosami? Popełnił błąd? A może po prostu ten niepozorny Kibum był o wiele lepszy, niż od początku założył? Nie to, żeby się bał. On nigdy nie czuł strachu, to nie leżało w jego naturze. Po prostu poczuł swego rodzaju respekt, tak dziwny, zważywszy na sytuację, w której się znalazł. Powinien w tej chwili po prostu zrobić użytek ze snajperki, którą trzymał w ręku, a nie jak głupi stać przytulony do ściany, obserwując mężczyznę. Przystojnego mężczyznę, co przyznawał otwarcie, ale cokolwiek niechętnie.

Kibum z westchnieniem rzucił gdzieś za siebie pusty kubek, zgniótł niedopałek czubkiem czarnego buta na grubej podeszwie i spojrzał prosto przed siebie, zupełnie jakby wiedział, że za zniszczonym budynkiem znajduje się właśnie ktoś, kto go miał zabić.

– Jesteś beznadziejny – burknął tylko, niegłośno, ale dostatecznie, by można go było usłyszeć, i jak gdyby nigdy nic wsiadł do auta. Silnik nisko zamruczał, a Minho pozostało tylko trwać w oszołomieniu. Nigdy się tak nie czuł. Nie miał pojęcia co się stało. Jakim cudem został tak szybko rozpracowany, chociaż nawet się nie poruszył na swoim miejscu? Nie rozumiał tego. Zimny dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach, gdy patrzył w ślad za samochodem, który już dawno zniknął za zakrętem.

Natomiast Kim Kibum miał niesamowicie _seksowny_ głos. Zbyt seksowny.

***

Nie powiedział szefowi, że pierwsza próba wyeliminowania Kim Kibuma zakończyła się fiaskiem. Nie chciał ani go denerwować, ani samemu się podkładać. To nie było racjonalne, dobrze o tym wiedział. Poza tym to była jego sprawa jak mu idzie z jego własnym obiektem. Miał wyznaczony czas na to i dopóki on się nie skończył wszystko szło doskonale. Jak w szwajcarskim zegarku, wręcz.

 _Zepsutym_ , szwajcarskim zegarku.

Tym razem to on sam palił papierosa oparty o swoje lśniące cudeńko, choć zmieniło się otoczenie. Nie było obszarpanym szmat, zniszczonym budynków pomazanych graffiti, czy zaśmieconej drogi. Zaparkował przecznicę od Gangnam, w jakimś zaułku, co ciekawe wcale nie zatęchłym. Nie miał pojęcia, że takie tu jeszcze są. Ale nie wnikał, za to wypalał jednego papierosa za drugim, rzucając niedopałki o ścianę, by tam prawie bezdźwięcznie odbiły się od muru i opadły na podłoże.

Kim Kibum go wkurwiał, chociaż wdział go ledwo jeden raz, nie wliczając w to nagrań i zdjęć. Miał w swoim lekceważącym podejściu coś jednocześnie frustrującego i pociągającego. Dlaczego właśnie tak to postrzegał, sam nie miał pojęcia, ale miał nadzieję, że to nie było coś trwałego. Miał tylko strzelić mu w łeb i zniszczyć dowody, racja? Więc czego, do kurwy nędzy, nie mógł się za to zabrać? Myśl, że miałby zabić tego człowiek napawała go niewytłumaczalnym niepokojem, tym większym, im dłużej zwlekał z konkretną akcją. W ten sposób nic nie osiągnie, świadomość tego była szczególnie bolesna. Może wierzył, że chłopak sam się napatoczy pod jego lamborghini?

– Tak, i sam sobie wpakuje kulkę – prychnął odrzucając niedopałek. Obszedł samochód, z czułością gładząc jego lśniącą maskę o opływowym kształcie, i zasiadł za jego kierownicą. Uwielbiał swoje cacko z silnikiem V10 5.2 litra, 610 koni mechanicznych, z napędem na cztery koła. Jego maleństwo rozpędzało się od 0 do 100 km/h w zaledwie 3.2 sekundy, a jego maksymalna prędkość wynosi 323 km/h. Kosztował fortunę, ale za nic by go nie oddał.

– Właściwie to zastanawiałem się, jakim kurwa trzeba być debilem, żeby nie zauważyć, ze ktoś włamuje ci się do samochodu – usłyszał głos, niepokojąco znajomy. Gwałtownie się odwrócił, łapiąc za glocka, którego miał u paska, jednakże pierwszym co zobaczył, po spojrzeniu do tyłu, była broń wycelowana prosto w jego twarz. Dopiero gdy powędrował wzrokiem wzdłuż niej dostrzegł kociookiego mordercę, uśmiechniętego z charakterystyczną dla siebie wyższością. – Chociaż myślę, że wystarczy po prostu być tobą, Choi Minho. 

Na chwilę wstrzymał powietrze, nie bardzo wiedząc co zrobić. Chociaż zawsze sądził, że jest racjonalnym draniem, który w każdej chwili potrafi zachować zimną krew, przy tym osobniku wysiadały mu nerwy. I to całkiem spektakularnie, jak się wydawało. Potem jednak wypuścił powietrze i tak szybko, na ile było go stać, wysunął z fotela, przekładając nogę nad skrzynią biegów, wypchnął broń z ręki Kibuma, który cicho na to zasyczał, i szybko przemieścił się na tyle siedzenie, przygniatając go swoim ciałem, dodatkowo wyjmując swoją broń i przystawiając ją do skroni nieco zdumionego chłopaka. Nie było to nic trudnego, robił to wielokrotnie, chociaż jakoś nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się to we własnym samochodzie. I nie miał możliwości mieć pod sobą kogoś _takiego._ Nieopatrznie zaciągnął się jego zapachem, mieszaniną cedru, piżma i czarnej herbaty. Nie powinien tego robić, a jednak opuścił powoli dłoń z glockiem, niby przypadkowo, w nieśmiałej wędrówce poznając kawałek odsłoniętej jasnej skóry Kibuma. Z bliska dostrzegał to, czego nie pokazywały mu żadne zdjęcia. Usta, chociaż wygięte w kpiącym półuśmiechu, zdawały się być idealnie stworzone do radosnego śmiechu, w oczach trwały niezdecydowane iskierki wesołości, umykające pośród kociego spojrzenia. Naturalnie nieco ciemnawa skóra ozdobiona była delikatnymi, pomarańczowo-brązowymi piegami. Chłopak był pociągający i wcale nie przypominał kogoś, kto trudni się zabójstwami.

– Kiepski z ciebie zabójca, Choi Minho – szepnął Kibum i sprawnie się wyrwał, po raz kolejny zmieniając ich pozycje. Wydawało się jednak, że i on nie ma odpowiedniej energii do tego co robił. – Ale wiesz co, mam pomysł. – Pochylił się do ucha mężczyzny, po raz kolejny dając mu możliwość do omamienia się tym niespotykanym zapachem. – Prawdziwa gra zacznie się od północy. Wtedy nie będę mieć dla ciebie forów, Choi.

***

Zwilżył spierzchnięte wargi językiem, zmienił nieco pozycję i skulony ponownie spojrzał przez lunetę w snajperce na ulicę skąpaną w mroku. Ponownie tkwił na obrzeżach miasta, jedynie od czasu do czasu widząc przechodzących ludzi, zazwyczaj tych z marginesu społecznego – rozwrzeszczanych, pewnie naćpanych nastolatków, meneli, prostytutki, czekające na cudowna okazję, by zrzucić majtki. Samochody też przejeżdżały sporadycznie, bo ludzie bali zapuszczać się w takie dzielnice. On jednak musiał i z niemal anielską cierpliwością, a raczej na jej oparach siedział w tym miejscu, tuż przy krańcu dachu i obserwował otoczenie. Nie miał pojęcia czego ma się spodziewać po tym niby dzieciaku, ale jakby zbyt dojrzałym. Wiedział, że są z jednego roku, ale on zupełnie inaczej mierzył pewne sprawy, także siebie. Wychował się sam, ale i tak oczekiwał od innych szacunku. Zawsze był królem, nawet jeśli pieniądze zdobywał handlując dragami. Ale czy to było istotne? Zabijał, bo lubił, uwielbiał mieć tą władzę. Chciał słyszeć skowyt ludzi, którzy już wiedzą, że nie mają nadziei, ale jednak nadal o nią błagają. Karmił się krzykami, łkaniem i prośbami o litość. Był na to głuchy, ale uwielbiał tego słuchać, by później znaleźć jakiegoś naiwnego gnojka, którego pieprzył w ciemnym, brudnym kącie, zostawiając na jego ciele sine ślady. Kręciło go to, dlatego z całą pasją oddawał się swojej własnej brutalności, tym mocniejszej, im niewinniejsza ofiara.

Przeklął cicho pod nosem, gdy ulica wciąż była zbyt pusta. Na jego nieszczęście w tym samym momencie usłyszał charakterystyczny dźwięk odbezpieczanej broni. W jego zimnym umyśle zabrzmiało to jak wystrzał racy. Przeturlał się w bok po chrzęszczących drobinkach szkła, które osiadły na jego kurtce, a pocisk uderzył w niski murek, rozpryskując beton. Sam niewiele się zastanawiając nacisnął na spust, celując w czarną, uciekającą postać. Chybił o włos, więc zerwał się na równe nogi, czując nagły zastrzyk siły. To było to co lubił – polowanie.

Słyszał jak mężczyzna biegnie zacienionym korytarzem, którym on sam musiał wcześniej przejść, by móc spokojnie obserwować okolicę. Teraz przemierzał go po raz kolejny, kierując się za dudniącymi dźwiękami ciężkim butów. Jaki morderca zakłada na akcje takie buciory, cięższe niż te wojskowe, które czasami trudno było unieść na nodze? To niedorzeczne! Teraz jednak to nie było istotne, ponieważ pozwalało mu na spokojne podążanie jego tropem. Bawili się w kotka i myszkę, jednak kto był kim, tego sam do końca nie wiedział. Oczywiście, wolałby być łowcą, tym, który w każdym momencie może złapać swoją ofiarę i zakończyć jej życie. Niestety, tego nie mógł powiedzieć na pewno. Może i nie znał Kim Kibum zbyt dobrze, ale miał dziwną, niepokojąca pewność, że to człowiek, który nie odpuści. Obydwoje byli… _tacy sami_. Jednocześnie polujące, drapieżne koty, jak i myszki – ofiary, wcale nie tak bezbronne jak się wydaje. I to, zdaje się, właśnie udowadniali, gdy Kibum biegł, ale nagle zniknął za załomem. Minho ostrożnie przesuwał się wzdłuż ściany, trzymając broń przy sobie. Zerknął zza róg, ale nigdzie nie dostrzegał tego, który był przed chwilą tuż przed nim.

– Pif paf – usłyszał, a potem tuż koło jego głowy w ścianie utkwił pocisk. Jak oparzony przykucnął i z tamtej pozycji dostrzegł Key, stojącego na murku tuż przy krańcu dachu. Rzucił się w jego kierunku, mając w nosie, że właśnie wariacko się wystawia. Podniósł broń i już miał strzelać, słysząc dudnienie własnego serca w uszach, ale Kim rozpędził się po murku i przeskoczył na inny dach. Pośpieszył za nim, mocno odbijając od podłoża i zgrabnie lądując po drugiej stronie. Przez cały czas nie spuszczał z niego wzroku i widział, jak wymija komin, a tam za nim ginie. Prychnął pod nosem, miał już tyle okazji by go zabić, ale wciąż mu się nie udawało. Pierdolony Kim Kibum, mamrotał pod nosem, biegnąc w tą samą stronę. Przystanął na chwilę, badając sytuację. Tamten zdecydowanie wiedział co robi, bo Minho zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie ma go tu nigdzie blisko, ale też przez cały czas ma na niego oko. Musiał się skubańcuch przygotować, nie to co Minho, oczywiście.

Przetarł pot z czoła, ostrożnie stawiając krok za krokiem. Chociaż noc była zimna, ucieczka, czy też może zabawa Key mocno go rozgrzała. Był z siebie niezadowolony. Za mało ćwiczył, a wydawało mu się, że jest najlepszy. Na pewno był najlepszy, więc dlaczego, do kurwy nędzy, teraz jak jakiś żółtodziób lata za tym dzieciakiem, próbując go zabić, na dodatek ze snajperki? Był zupełnie nieodpowiedzialny, co to za pomysły? Po raz kolejny przeklął pod nosem, szybko spojrzał w niebo, gdzie nie widać było ani jednej gwiazdy, zmiecionej światłami miasta, a potem wyjął z plecaka berettę. Teraz o wiele wygodniej, doszedł do wniosku w myślach i w pochylonej pozycji zajrzał za drzwi prowadzące na klatkę schodową. Miał nadzieję, że go nie zgubił, bo wtedy już kompletnie by sobie nie darował. Partactwo.

– Zgubiłeś się, kotku? – Cichy szept, ale rozbrzmiewał w jego uszach jak okrzyk. Już w trakcie obrotu wystrzelił w stronę, gdzie, jak mu się wydawało, stał chłopak, ale po raz kolejny chybił. Twarz Kima rozświetlił szeroki uśmiech, ale jakby wcale nie złośliwy. – Nie złość się, Minho, przecież jeszcze się bawimy – oznajmił, a potem cofnął o krok. Wydawało się, jakby rzucił się z dachu, jednak szczęk metalu uświadomił Minho, że tak naprawdę całkiem blisko były schody pożarowe. Zajrzał tam. Oczywiście. Metalowe schody, po których w najlepsze zwiewała mu jego ofiara, o on, osioł, został tu na górze.

Nie czekając długo skoczył, tym razem chwiejąc się lekko, gdy natrafił obiema nogami na niestabilną konstrukcję. Jakim cudem jeszcze stała, Minho nie miał pojęcia, ale też nie chciał się w to zagłębiać, zwłaszcza, że mogłaby w każdej chwili runąć, podczas gdy blondyn był coraz dalej. Z niewiarygodną szybkością zbiegał po schodach przeciwpożarowych, przeskakując po kilka stopni. Jego ciężkie buty sprawiały, że znajdujący się w tyle Minho doskonale go słyszał, jak metal drży i wydaje charakterystyczny, wysoki dźwięk. Wychylił się i ponownie strzelił, ale w tym samym momencie Kim przeskoczył barierkę jednym susem i zgrabnie znalazł się na samym dole. Jak kot, spada na cztery łapy, prychnął pod nosem, zbiegając po jeszcze kilku metalowych stopniach, po czym poszedł w jego ślady, twardo uderzając o podłoże. W świetle ulicznych lamp zobaczył jak Kim staje w rozkroku, z twarzą ukrytą w cieniu, stukając butem w kałużę, a w ręce ściska całkiem zgrabnie wyglądającą broń. Tyle, że właśnie z niej wydobywał się pocisk i to nie jeden. Zmuszony koniecznością Choi rzucił się na mokry asfalt i przeturlał po nim, czując nieprzyjemny zapach koszów na śmieci, oraz kilka odpadków, które niewątpliwe przykleiły mu się do twarzy. Wzdrygnął się z odrazą, ale skorzystał z kryjówki kolorowych kubłów i stamtąd wystrzelił do chłopaka. Pochylił się, zupełnie jak w matrixie, a potem jak gdyby nigdy nic pobiegł dalej, powodując, że z ust Minho wyrwał się okrzyk frustracji. Miał wrażenie, że to wcale nie pościg, a jakaś zabawa jego osobą. Wiele razy brał udział w tego typu ucieczkach, gdy trzeba było gonić uciekającą ofiarę, ale tylko niekiedy miał możliwość się nabiegać, skakać i wykazać zwinnością. O wiele częściej miał do czynienia z kimś, kto po prostu za wszelką cenę chciał oszukać przeznaczenie i wyskakiwał z okna, cudem nie skręcając karku, a potem biegł, potykając się o własne nogi, czołgając, nie widząc nic przez łzy. To kończył zawsze tym samym – udowodnianiu ofierze, że już nie ma dalszej drogi, a potem był strzał z bliska. Czasami, dla frajdy, nakazywał małej, bezbronnej istocie samej pociągnąć za spust. To było o wiele zabawniejsze niż zwykła egzekucja. Ale teraz jednak ten, którego miał zabić, ciągle się wymykał, jak w jakimś chorym kryminale. Jedyną cząstką tego gatunku miał być strzał i śmierć na miejscu, potem usuwanie dowodów, by nikt się nie zorientował. Ale jak miał tego dokonać, skoro nie mógł nawet dobrze wycelować, a postawa Kibuma tylko go rozsierdzała?

Biegł za Kibumem, chowając broń po kurtką. Obydwoje potrącali zdenerwowanych przechodniów, przeskakiwali nad bagażami, kipieli emocjami. Minho był wściekły i krzyczał za tym pieprzonym Kim Kibumem, by się, u diabła, zatrzymał, ale ten go ignorował, śmiejąc się wniebogłosy. Prędkość jego kroków powodowała, że kurtka łopotała, a włosy rozwiewały się na boki. Skręcał w uliczki, odbijał się od ścian i pędził dalej, zupełnie jakby miał niespożyte zapasy energii, które nigdy się nie kończyły i pozwalały mu na ciągłe nabijanie kilometrów, podczas gdy Minho już ledwo dyszał. Miał ochotę sobie odpuścić, chociaż to było najgorsze, co mógłby zrobić. Wręcz niedopuszczalne. Dlatego też, zlany potem, wciąż biegł, odtrącał brutalnie ludzi, a ci krzyczeli za nim wyzwiska, oburzeni jego zachowaniem. A przecież on tylko chciał dopaść swoją ofiarę. Oni by nie zrozumieli.

Widział przed sobą rzekę Han oraz Kibuma, który stał na pustym placu przed nią. Ludzie spacerowali w oddali, a tutaj zatrzymywały się tylko kutry, barki i pomniejsze statki, nieczynne w nocy. Cieszył się z tego, ale przede wszystkim jednak miał ochotę dziękować za chwilę przerwy. Łapał łapczywie powietrze, opierając dłonie o kolana, ale nie spuszczał bacznego wzroku z rozbawionego Key.

– Jesteś pieprzonym skurwielem – poinformował go łaskawie, gdy już mógł wydobyć z siebie głos i zrobił w jego stronę jeden powolny krok. Ten nie wydawał się tym przejmować, ani obelgą, ani zbliżającym mężczyzną. Na jego twarzy wciąż widniał lekki uśmiech, podczas gdy on sam poprawiał sobie rozczochrane włosy. Zaraz, skąd on, kurwa, wziął lusterko i grzebień?

– Tak, tak. Wielu mi tak mówiło – zgodził się, w końcu zaszczycając go spojrzeniem. – Ale nie sądziłem, że usłyszę to od ciebie, Choi Minho. Czyżby wielki zabójca, jeden z najlepszych, nie podołał słabemu Kim Kibumowi? – W teatralnym geście udał zaskoczenie, przysłaniając usta i szeroko otwierając oczy. – Rzekłbym, omo omo – roześmiał się, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Jasne włosy zalśniły w świetle lampy, a usta wydawały się mieć kuszące czerwony kolor.

W tym samym momencie Minho rzucił się na niego i powalił na ziemię. Zacisnął blond kosmyki w swojej pięści i mocno za nie pociągnął, wyrywając z tych kuszących usteczek przeciągły syk.

– Nie wątp we mnie, Key – wymruczał, a potem, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, polizał płatek jego ucha, zahaczając o czarny kolczyk, nadający mu drapieżności.

– Gdzieżbym śmiał – odparował, niespodziewanie zaciskając dłoń na jego penisie ukrytym w spodniach. Korzystając z tej chwili zaskoczenia przeturlał się, tak, że teraz on siedział na Choi, patrząc prosto w jego czarne jak noc oczy. – Przystojny – westchnął, badając opuszkami prosty nos i ostre kości policzkowe. Schlebiało to Minho, niewątpliwie, ale przecież nie po to tu był, żeby słuchać komplementów, jakkolwiek boskie by nie były. Właśnie dlatego warknął, złapał go w pasie i obydwoje podźwignęli się na nogi. Nim jednak Kim zdołał się obejrzeć, przy jego czole tkwiła beretta Choi, a jego palec spoczywał na odbezpieczonym spuście.

– No proszę, nauczyłeś się czegoś.

– Owszem. Bo jestem najlepszy – oznajmił zimnym głosem, a jego wzrok potrafiłby zamieniać w lód. Nie na długo, ponieważ niewiadomo skąd pojawiła się druga spluwa, tym razem w dłoni Kibuma i została przytknięta do piersi Minho. Patrzyli sobie w oczy, obydwoje chyba nieco zaskoczeni, jak i na swój sposób usatysfakcjonowani. Wydawałoby się, że czas nagle zamarł, stanął w miejscu, a na świecie byli tylko oni i ta broń w ich dłoniach. Wystarczyłby jeden strzał, by to wszystko zakończyć. Tak jak miało być od początku. Minho się nie oszukiwał, już wpadł na to, że Key wcale tak dobrze nie zna osoby, która miała pomścić śmierć Changmina, a tak naprawdę, z jakiegoś nie do końca jasnego powodu, polował i na niego, na Choi Minho. W pewien sposób i to mu schlebiało, bo przecież okazał się być na tyle ważny, by musieć go zabijać, ale z drugiej wcale mu się to nie podobało.

– Och, to mamy chyba problem – stwierdził Kim, a potem, jakby wcale ktoś do niego nie celował, wyciągnął wibrujący telefon i nie spuszczając wzroku z mężczyzny naprzeciwko, przyłożył go do ucha.

– Och, co, w tej chwili? To nie może poczekać? – Zdziwiony marszczył brwi, słuchając swojego rozmówcy. – Ach, to niedobrze. Tak tak, już kończę. Widzimy się w klubie.

Rozłączył się i cofnął o krok.

– Chyba masz szczęście, Choi Minho. Muszę zmykać. Dobrze ci poszło, oby tak dalej – zaśmiał się i zanim brunet zdążył zareagować, już go nie było. Niewątpliwe skoczył pomiędzy statki, skąd zaraz wypłynęła głośna motorówka.

– Niech cię cholera weźmie, Kibum – burknął, patrząc w ślad za oddalającym się mężczyzną. Nie taki scenariusz układał w głowie. To była porażka na całej linii.

Podszedł do butki strażnika, którego ewidentnie tu nie było i uderzył z całej siły pięścią w ściankę. Zdarł sobie skórę na kłykciach, ale nie dbał o to, do cna zirytowany, a nawet wkurwiony. Miał ochotę coś rozpierdolić.

– Taemin? – warknął do telefonu, gdy już wyszarpał go z kieszeni i wybrał odpowiedni numer. – Masz chwilę? Musze się najebać.

***

– Myślałem, że jak człowiek chce się najebać to idzie do baru – stwierdził ponuro Taemin, spoglądając na wściekłego Minho. Chodził w te we w te, mnąc w rękach własną kurtkę. Na sobie miał jedynie poszarpany granatowy podkoszulek, bardzo ładnie, wręcz kusząco opinający jego znaczne mięśnie. Dlaczego jednak był malowniczo podarty, jakoś nie kwapił się wyjaśniać, a nawet wręcz przeciwnie. Odkąd zabrał Lee spod jego mieszkania i zawiózł na jedną z ich tajnych strzelnic, nie powiedział ani słowa, a wyglądał na człowieka, który pała rządzą mordu. – Minho? Co się stało? – zaryzykował.

Choi spojrzał na niego. Siedział pod ścianą, obok niego leżało kilka sztuk broni oraz nauszniki, a on sam przypominał mu nastolatka, który zaczyna się buntować. Rude włosy miał rozpuszczone i lekko wzburzone, tak, że teraz opadały na jego ramiona. Biała koszulka z dużym dekoltem i z jakimiś mrocznymi nadrukami oraz poszarpane spodnie, odsłaniające więcej jego nóg, niż gdyby wyszedł bez jakiegokolwiek odzienia. Nigdy nie chodzili razem na akcje, więc nawet nie miał możliwości obejrzenia sobie jak on wygląd, gdy się wybiera zabić człowieka, ale Minho podejrzewał, że to coś w tym stylu. No, chyba że stosuje swoją zagrywkę z niewinnością i udaje słodkiego dzieciaka, który jedynie przez przypadek w rękach trzyma półmetrową broń. To by się mogło udać, prychnął w myślach, przypominając sobie jego codzienny wygląd. Czasami miał ochotę wyrzucić go za drzwi, by nie widział całego zła, jakie jest w centrum.

Nie odpowiedział chłopakowi, a chwycił za najbliżej leżący pistolet, założył nauszniki i wycelował w tarczę. Taemin skrzywił się słysząc trzy, głośne wystrzały, za to tekturowa postać została przedziurawiona dokładnie w miejscu czoła, serca i… w kroczu?

– Ach, rozumiem – szepnął do siebie młody Lee. Podszedł do swojego hyunga, oplótł go rękami w pasie i położył głowę na jego ramieniu. Tamtemu nie pozostało nic innego jak zsunąć ochraniacze i zerknąć na przyjaciela z zaskoczeniem. Czekoladowe oczy były zmrużone i zerkały nieco figlarnie na starszego, jakby w młodej i wcale nie tak niewinnej główce, kłębiły się raczej niedozwolone myśli.

– O co chodzi? – zapytał niskim głosem, który sprawił, że Taemin lekko zadrżał i zsunął splecione dłonie na jego podbrzusze, niebezpiecznie blisko strategicznego miejsca.

– Kim Kibum cię wkurzył? Spotkałeś się z nim?

– Żeby to raz – burknął, chcąc się odsunąć, ale on, jak na takie chuchro, miał w sobie zadziwiająco dużo siły.

– Nie możesz na niego zapolować?

– Właściwie to…

– Nie chcesz? – zapytał, ukrywając zaskoczenie pod maską wyrozumiałości. Chociaż, właściwie to przecież doskonale go rozumiał, sam przecież to przeżył. No, ale cóż, zdecydowanie nie mógł go pocieszyć swoją własną historią. To było niebezpieczne, a Choi impulsywny.

– Gdy miałem okazję, coś mnie powstrzymywało. A później okazał się być dobrym przeciwnikiem – warknął, a potem mocno zacisnął zęby. Taemin wyczuł jak mięśnie karku napinają się, więc złożył tam lekki pocałunek, na który mężczyzna wciągnął głęboko powietrze. Chyba był sfrustrowany, tak się przynajmniej młodemu wydawało. Nie reagowałby tak, gdyby to był zwyczajny dzień, przecież obdarowywał go takimi muśnięciami, czy nawet głębszymi pocałunkami niejednokrotnie.

– Minho, czy on cię… pociąga? – zapytał ostrożnie, starannie dobierając słowa.

– Nie! – Chwila ciszy. – Nie wiem. Może. Chyba… To całkiem możliwe – zająknął się i warknął. Denerwowało go to wszystko, może rzeczywiście łatwiej byłoby iść najebać się do jakiegoś baru, a nie słuchać jak Taemin zamierza prawić mu umoralniające gadki. – Daruj sobie, nie chcę słuchać, że moim zadaniem jest tylko go zabić.

– Wcale nie chciałem tego mówić.

– To co?

– Chciałem… – przygryzł wargę, co nie uszło uwadze Minho. – Pomóc ci nieco… – Sugestywnie zjechał dłonią na jego pobudzonego członka, który boleśnie go uwierał od momentu, gdy rozstał się z Key. Dlaczego nie zamknął się w kiblu i nie zwalił sobie, myśląc o tym seksownym wariacie, sam nie wiedział. Albo czemu nie znalazł pierwszego lepszego małolata i nie pieprzył go w ciemnym kącie, obiecując mu gruszki na wierzbie, by ostatecznie porzucić go samego i ledwie przytomnego w śmierdzącej uliczce. Miał wrażenie, że chyba nikt nie byłby już w stanie go zadowolić.

Miał protestować, ale Taemin już pchał go na ścianę, całując wariacko, ściągając z niego podkoszulek, dłońmi przesuwając po spiętych mięśniach. W takiej sytuacji ani myślał go odsuwać, skoro on sam, jak wielu mówiło, niezły w te klocki, zaproponowała, że mu ulży. Właściwie, chciał posmakować tego ciała, niby niewinnego aniołka, ale jednak wysłannika prosto z piekieł. Złapał go pod pośladkami i przybliżył do siebie, niemal stapiali się rozgrzanymi ciałami. Skubał jego wargi, słodkie jak malinki, ale mające w sobie też nutkę chili. _Seksowny_. _Diabeł_.

Gdy Taemin osuwał się przed nim na kolana i spoglądał stamtąd na niego, oblizując powoli wargi, miał wrażenie, że już niewielu mu trzeba, żeby odlecieć. Dyszał, podtrzymując się ściany, a chłopak ustami rozsuwał mu rozporek, by najpewniej postawić mu taką laskę, żeby już nigdy się po niej nie pozbierał.

Tyle, że Lee zamarł, ze wzrokiem wbitym w jego stojącego na boczność penisa, a potem spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem wypisanym na twarzy.

– Zdaje się, że Kim Kibum zarezerwował cię na dzisiejszą noc – oznajmił mu i wstał, z jakimś dziwnym wyrazem rozczarowania w oczach. Dłoń mu lekko drżała, gdy podawał mu kartkę z wypisanym kaligraficznym pismem adresem mieszkania. Mieszkania Key.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim mieszkał w luksusowym mieszkaniu niemal na szczycie drogiego apartamentowca. Zanim do niego dotarł musiał porozumieć się z nim przez telefon, wraz z przysłuchującym się rozmowie strażnikiem. Jakoś nikt mu nie wierzył, że jest gościem jednego z nadzianych mieszkańców. Nie miał pojęcia co sprawiło, że znalazł się w takiej niezręcznej sytuacji, czy to to, że był cały na czarno, czy może fakt, że po prostu tak wyglądał, czy… co? No chyba nie chodziło o jego status materialny, bo czym jak czym, to tym mógł się poszczycić – jeśli fura, którą kazał odprowadzić do garażu nie była dostatecznym dowodem, to nie miał pojęcia co nim mogło być. Co, miał wyciągnąć portfel? Czy wyciąg z konta? Tak tak, już leciał, sekundka, już zaraz pokaże te wszystkie nielegalne transakcje i przelewy.

Ledwo dotarł na odpowiednie piętro, a już został przyparty do muru i mocno pocałowany. Nie ukrywał, był tym mocno zaskoczony, ale już od pewnego czasu miał niezłą chętkę na tego gościa, więc nie miał zamiaru się wyrywać. Wręcz przeciwne, zmienił ich pozycje i teraz to on mocno dociskał go do kremowej ściany, dłońmi błądząc pod jego koszulką. Delikatnie zarysowane mięśnie, nie takie jak jego, ale też całkiem ładne, ocenił, przenosząc rękę na tył jego głowy, wplątał place w blond kosmyki i zachłannie badał jego podniebienie, kolanem ugniatając męskość. Podobał mu się przeciągły jego, jaki wydostał się z gardła Kima oraz przyśpieszony oddech, gdy się od niego oddalił. Zaśmiał się pod nosem, tym razem to on był górą, zdecydowanie. I zamierzał mu do udowodnić.

\- Nie podoba mi się to, jak zachowujesz się w stosunku mnie – wymruczał mu do ucha, a potem łapiąc za jego włosy, rzucił go na kolana. Upadek sprawił, że jego kolana twardo uderzyły o podłogę, a sam Kibum zmrużył wściekle oczy, gdy stracił w wyniku tego kilka tlenionych pasm. Zaciskając zęby spoglądał prosto na twarz Choi, który wciąż uśmiechał się zadowolony z siebie. Zupełnie jak sam Kim, dokładnie wtedy, gdy Minho uganiał się za nim przez pół miasta, omal nie wypluwając przy okazji z siebie płuc, zapewne z wątrobą i w porywie z jelitami. 

\- I co w związku z tym?

\- No nie wiem. Może powinieneś jakoś odpokutować fakt, że nie mogłem na luzie pieprzyc się z gościem z pracy, bo ty postanowiłeś wsadzić mi zostawić swój adres nad fiutem?

\- Co, chuj ci nie stanął?

\- Och, stanął, jak najbardziej. Taemin zna się na rzeczy. Ale ty nam to przerwałeś i twoja już głowa w tym, żeby to zakończyć.

\- Co? – przekręcił głowę zdezorientowany, a potem jego oczy rozbłysły. – Och, więc chcesz żebym ci obciągnął? Nie ma żadnego pro…

Resztę jego wypowiedzi przerwało mu nagłe przyciągnięcie jego głowy do krocza Minho, oraz dodatkowo, jakby to jeszcze było mało, zimny dotyk lufy na skroni. Wzdrygnął się ledwo zauważalnie, a potem doszedł do wniosku… że klęczenie przed tym człowiekiem, mając przed sobą jego na wpół pobudzonego penisa, podczas, gdy on celuje do niego z broni jest cholernie… podniecające.

Oblizał powoli wargi, zerkając w górę na spokojną twarz Choi, a potem przeciągnął językiem po wypukłości, czując szorstki materiał spodni, nie pozwalający mu poczuć prawdziwej wielkości penisa, który, jak mu się wcześniej wydawało, był naprawdę duży. Przygryzł wargę na samą myśl, a potem chwycił zębami suwak, powoli odsuwając rozporek. Rozbrzmiał niepokojąco, ale nie myślał o tym, za to zajął się obcałowywaniem, wciąż skrytej za niepotrzebnym materiał cienkich bokserek, męskości. Zassał się w jednym miejscu, a Minho sapnął. Zadowolony skubnął jeszcze w tym samym miejscu, a potem, wciąż używając do tego tylko ust, zsunął ostatnią część dolnej garderoby z pośladków mężczyzny. Lufa docisnęła się jeszcze bardziej do jego skroni, prawdopodobnie zostawiając niewielki, jak mu się wydawało, okrąg na jego skórze. Szybko wyrzucił to z myśli, a uchwycił przyrodzenie w dłoń i przesuwając po nim ręką, zaczął głośno pomrukiwać. Miał swój własny plan co do tego, jak miał się skończyć ten wieczór i właśnie to miało do tego doprowadzić. Dlatego też, nie cackając się niewiadomo jak, polizał wzdłuż całej długości trzonu, zassał się na chwilę na samym czubku, a potem włożył go do ust. Och, był rzeczywiście _taki duży_. Wsuwając go wciąż głęboko w siebie, niemal do gardła, słyszał jak Minho dyszy, mamrocząc coś niewyraźnie pod nosem. Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, łapiąc za jądra i ugniatając je lekko, zatoczył językiem po czubku penisa. Wydawało mu się, ze mimo wszystko Choi jest już dość blisko, jakby to ładnie ująć – spełnienia. Dlatego włożył go sobie ponownie głęboko w usta, wyczyniając językiem cuda, a potem mocno się na nim zassał. Druga dłoń Minho przyciągnęła go tak blisko siebie, ze niemal zadławił się jego penisem, jak i spermą, która wytrysnęła. Zmuszony był ją przełknąć, ale zrobił to z seksownym uśmiechem na ustach, pozwalając, by jej część wypłynęła kącikiem ust. Niemal sparaliżowany brunet wpatrywał się w niego z takim wyrazem twarzy, jakby zamierzał go rozciągnąć właśnie w tej chwili na podłodze i wziąć mocno i brutalnie, aż do upadłego, do ochrypłego krzyku spełnienia. Tak, to chyba był powód, dlaczego nawet nie zauważył, ze Kibum wyrwał mu broń z ręki i wycelował w jego krocze.

\- Teraz powianiem odstrzelić ci jaja – parsknął rozbawiony, trącając obwisłego penisa lufą. – Odstrzelę ci jaja, a potem będziesz sobie mógł co najwyżej pooglądać porno w telewizji, bez najmniejszej szansy na to, żeby się nawet spuścić. Co, Choi? Pasuje ci?

\- Co ty do diabła robisz? – wyrzucił z siebie jedynie zdławionym głosem, z przerażeniem spoglądając w dół, jak Kibum przeładowuje broń z szatańskim uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- No przecież mówię.

\- D-dlaczego?

\- Och, sam nie wiem… Dla kaprysu prawdopodobnie. Wkurzasz mnie.

\- Key…

\- Nie bądź dzieckiem, Choi. To tylko chuj.

\- Ale…

Kim zachichotał, po czym niespodziewanie odłożył broń, lekko ucałował Minho w podbrzusze i wspiął się na równe nogi, całując go zachłannie. Tym razem to on był górą, gdy trzymał go dłońmi za boki głowy, oblizywał jego wargi, przygryzał wargi. Pociągnął go na kanapę, tam na nią niemal rzucił i zasiadł na jego kolanach, wciąż nie przerywając pocałunku. Wiercił się na jego udach, drażniąc ponownie penisa Choi, ale jakoś przede wszystkim chodziło mu o to zbliżenie, o usta przy sobie, dłonie blisko, klatki ocierające się o siebie, powodując powstawanie iskier gorąca, rozchodzących się po ich ciele wraz z dreszczem.

\- Och, Minho – wymamrotał Kim, odrywając się na chwilę i biorąc oddech. Choi w odwiedzi zacisnął dłonie na jego pośladkach, ugniatając obie półkule lekko, za to Key składał szybkie cmoknięcia na jego twarzy, na spoconym czole, perfekcyjnym nosie, na policzkach, brodzie, potem przyssał się do grdyki, która zadrgała, gdy Minho ciężko przełykał ślinę. On sam wtargnął już palcami w spodnie chłopaka i gładził przerwę między pośladkami, marząc o dotarciu do kuszącej gorącem dziurki. 

\- Jeszcze nie – wydyszał blondyn, po czym powrócił do jego ust. Wargi obojga były już spuchnięte, zaczerwienione, ale to im nie przeszkadzało, całowali się namiętnie dalej, szybko, wariacko, nieuważnie. – Czekaj. Przyniosę coś.

Gdy tamten poszedł, Minho, już kompletnie rozbity, rozciągnął się na kanapie. Jego penis znów stał na baczność, gotowy by poznać ciasnotę wnętrza Kim Kibuma, wydaje się, że najlepszego i najniebezpieczniejszego kochanka, jakiego dotąd miał. Myślał, ze wybierając drani na krótkie przygody, trafia jedynie na wykwintny towar. Widocznie się pomylił, bowiem Kim Kibum był już bardzo blisko piekła. Podejrzewał, ze podczas seksu wychodził z niego prawdziwy diabeł i właśnie to chciał sprawdzać. Nawet ta zagrywka z bronią, gdy na chwilę zamarł, przerażony. To było najgorsze, co by się mogło mu przytrafić, ale teraz oceniał to jako jakiś element gry wstępnej tego niebezpiecznego chłopaka i w sumie… całkiem mu się to podobało. Tak jak to, że teraz szedł do niego, kusząco kołysząc biodrami, w rękach trzymając dwa kieliszki z winem.

\- Już jestem, Minho – wymruczał. – Możesz wyjąc coś z mojej tylnej kieszeni? – Nie odwrócił się, by ułatwić mu zadanie, a wręcz przeciwnie, wydawał się nawet oddalać. Sięgnął jednak w tamtą stronę, powoli przebiegając palcami po biodrze, by wysunąć stamtąd niewielką tubkę żelu nawilżającego. Spojrzał na nią, przesuwając językiem po spierzchniętych wargach, z utęsknieniem czekających na kibumowe usteczka, tak słodkie, a jednocześnie ostre. – Och, bardzo dobrze. W nagrodę dostaniesz coś na rozluźnienie.

Wino było półwytrawne, jednocześnie gorzkie i lekko słodkawe. Skosztował go, po czym stwierdził, że nie ma co się bawić w konesera napojów alkoholowych, podczas gdy powoli odpinający guziki swojej koszuli Kibum siedzi przed nim, na niskim stoliku, obdarzając go mało niewinnym spojrzeniem, i resztę dopił jednym haustem. Na skutki nie trzeba było długo czekać. Kim uśmiechał się z wyższością, gdy po jakichś pięciu minutach Minho ciągnął się za włosy i przecierał oczy, a z jego ust wydobywał się nieskładny bełkot. A później, niby tak po prostu, z niewiadomo jakiego powodu, stracił przytomność.

Pierwsze co zobaczył, gdy odzyskał przytomność, był Kibum w samych bokserkach i w rozczochranych włosach. Jego oczy połyskiwały, po części figlarnie, a po części jako zapowiedź jakiegoś strasznego bólu, który mógłby nawet przerazić tego _najlepszego._ Minho zadrżał, a jego wzrok powoli zsunął się z rozchylonych warg mężczyzny na jego blade dłonie z długimi placami. Były smukłe i chyba wręcz stworzone do trzymania xxx. Owszem, właśnie ją trzymał, lecz jakby drżała, niepewna, czy rzeczywiście ma wystrzelić.

Wrócił z powrotem do jego twarzy. Wyglądał na zdeterminowanego, ale jego oczy wydawały się być wypełnione niepokojem, tym dziwniejszym, że przecież tym się trudnił. Zabijał ludzi na zlecenie, bez skrupułów. Co się zmieniło? On sam? Obiekt, który miał wyeliminować? Rozkaz…?

\- Czemu się zatrzymałeś? – zapytał cicho, czując, że jego nadgarstki oraz nogi są skrępowane. Chociaż, jeśli miał być szczery, to coś, co było w winie, sprawiło, że choćby chciał, za nic by się nie poruszył. Mimo że siedział, czuł, ze jego nogi są jak z galarety.

\- Nie ruszaj się – niemal krzyknął, a jego głos przesycony był paniką. Zachowywał się jak nowicjusz, a nie profesjonalny morderca.

\- No przecież się nie ruszam – odparł, czując odrobinę rozbawienia, że chociaż to w jego stronę jest wycelowana broń, to czuje się pewniej niż sam Kibum. Nie miał w końcu już nic do stracenia. Może i chłopak teraz się wahał, ale nie miał wątpliwości, ze tą sytuacje dokładnie zaplanował, począwszy od gonitwy na mieście, poprzez liścik w bokserkach, na groźbie odstrzelenia penisa skoczywszy. Przyznawał, aczkolwiek cokolwiek niechętnie, że nie doceniał go. Był dużo lepszy niż na początku sądził. On sam nigdy nie bawił się w takie wyrafinowane formy zabójstw, po prostu brał broń i strzelał. Chociaż sądził, ze bawi się ofiarami, Key był w tym zdecydowanym mistrzem. - Nawet nie mogę – dopowiedział gorzko.

\- To dobrze, to dobrze – mruknął, nerwowo oblizując wargi. Zamrugał kilka razy powiekami, po czym opuścił dłoń. Pistolet zwisał smętnie, może i naładowany, ale jakby bezużyteczny.

\- Kibum? Nie ukrywam, jak dla mnie to całkiem fajnie, ze nie chcesz mnie zabić, ale to odrobinę wkurzające. – Na zewnątrz pozostał obojętny, ale właściwie był już niemal całkowicie pewny, ze raczej przeżyje dzisiejszą wizytę u Kibum. Hmm, właściwie nie pogardziłby też jakimś ciekawszym zwieńczeniem nocy, niż czekanie aż jego ciało przestanie być sparaliżowane, a potem zwyczajne wyjście z mieszkania Kima, jakby ten wcale nie próbował go zabić.

\- Daj mi chwilę – warknął, siadając na stoliku i rozkładając szeroko nogi. Wpatrywał się w podłogę, jakby to miało mu cokolwiek pomóc, za to jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się szybko.

\- Denerwujesz się?

\- CZY TY SIĘ, KURWA, NIE MOŻESZ PO PROSTU ZAMKNĄĆ?!

Gdyby mógł, zapewnie uniósłby pokojowo ręce. Ale nie mógł. Więc tylko wykrzywił wargi i wzruszył ramionami. Ta sytuacja robiła się krępująca.

Kibum przez dłuższą chwilę siedział w tej samej pozycji, wpatrując się raz w podłogę, raz w swoje dłonie, czasami również zerkał na xxx, może licząc, ze pomoże, ewentualnie wznosząc prośby do nieba. Albo do piekła, Minho zgadzał się, że Kibum raczej mógł liczyć bardziej na układy z Lucyferem niż Bogiem. Allachem. Buddą. Gołodupcem ze strzałami. A nie, ten to się chyba w tych rozgrywkach nie liczył. 

\- MIAŁEŚ SIĘ ZAMKNĄĆ!

\- No, ale czy ja coś mówię? – zdziwił się, unosząc wysoko brwi.

\- Nie, ale czuję, że narzekasz w myślach - prychnął, wywracając oczami.

\- No a co mam robić? Właśnie siedzę półnagi, przy czym mówimy tu raczej o dolnej połowie ciała, na którą, co prawda, można sobie popatrzeć, ale nie mam w zwyczaju wystawiać ją na widok publiczny, na twojej kanapie, a ty w najlepsze, co ciekawe, również półnagi, aczkolwiek bardziej poprawnie politycznie, zasiadasz sobie na stole i obmyślasz, czy mnie zabić, czy też ewentualnie nie. Wyjaśnisz mi tą anomalię? - wypaplał, jednocześnie nieco rozbawiony, ale też czując się nieco poddenerwowany. Zrobił idealną narrację, ale gadał również same głupoty.

\- Nie?

\- Tak myślałem.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy.

\- Dlaczego nie mogę cię tak po prostu zabić?

Wzruszył ramionami z cwaniackim uśmiechem.

\- Bo w głębi duszy jesteś porządnym gościem?

\- Kpisz sobie?

\- No – przytaknął, uśmiechając się szeroko, a potem sprawnie rozplątał się z lin, obserwowany przez blondyna, ale nadal nie ruszał się z siedziska. – Albo po prostu masz ochotę żebym cię zerżnął, co będzie bardziej niż niemożliwe, gdy będę martwy. No chyba, że jara cię nekrofilia, wtedy to już…

Przerwał mu wystrzał.

\- Wydawało mi się, że siedzę trochę bardziej na lewo.

Kolejny wystrzał.

\- Seks pod prysznicem na zgodę?

Strzał. Ciekawe ile jeszcze miał kul.

\- Nie pod prysznicem? To może na stole?

Znów.

\- Ale że w łóżku? Przecież to do cna normalne.

Wcale się nie zdziwił,żze po raz kolejny usłyszał wystrzał.

\- Ej, Kibum, prawie odstrzeliłeś mi fiuta!

\- A wolisz, żebym wpakował ci kulkę w ten pusty łeb?

\- Kibum!

Strzał.

\- Chybiłeś, kochanie.

\- Czekam na ciebie pod prysznicem. Lepiej żebyś tam był za pięć minut, Choi Minho.

Kibum bez ubrania prezentował się całkiem przyzwoicie. Kibum bez ubrania, w strugach gorącej wody jeszcze lepiej. Kibum bez ubrania, w strugach gorącej wody, z potężnymi rumieńcami na twarzy, głową odchyloną do tyłu i częściowo pobudzonym penisem to był za to widok, który chyba już nigdy nie wyjdzie mu z głowy, przyznał, odsuwając szklane drzwi od kabiny i, całkowicie nagi, dołączył do niego. Nie chciał być brutalny, nie dziś. Może to dlatego, że zobaczył jak całkiem bezradny Key próbuje wypełnić powierzone mu zadanie? Nie był głupi, wiedział, ze i on zapewnie czuje wiszącą nad nią groźbę. Im trudniej było im do siebie strzelić, tym większe prawdopodobieństwo, ze zrobi to ktoś inny. Och, miał tą świadomość, ale nie chciał o niej myśleć, nie teraz, gdy blondyn odwrócił się do niego, zarzucił u ręce na ramiona i przyciągnął do siebie w pocałunku. To było coś rozpaczliwego, ale jednocześnie słodkiego. Pieścił jego usta, ale nie mocno, nie chciał go skrzywdzić. Delikatnie przesuwał wargami po tych jego, potem rozchylił je własnym językiem i nim badał wnętrze jego ust, bawił się jego organem, pozwalając mu na chwile dominacji. Błądził dłońmi po spiętych plecach, lekko je masując, pokazując ślady tej czułości, o którą sam siebie by nie podejrzewał. Dawno temu przestał być miłym, kochającym kochankiem, a jednak dla Kibuma… chciał zrobić tak wiele.

Sięgnął do tyłu, po żel pod prysznic i nalał niewielką ilość na swoje dłonie. Wciąż go całując, czule i nieśpiesznie, okrężnymi ruchami mył jego plecy i pośladki Kibuma, od czasu do czasu drapiąc delikatną skórę, subtelnie zataczając placem wokół odbytu chłopaka. Słyszał jego ciche westchnienia, czuł tez przyjemny ciężar jego głowy, gdy położył ją we wgłębieniu pomiędzy ramieniem a szyją. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie i złożył lekkie, tak niepodobne do swoich wcześniejszych doświadczeń, muśnięcia na bladej skórze jego szyi. Kibum mruknął, po czym uchwycił jego ręce w przegubach i naprowadził na swoje biodra. Przylgnął do ciała wyższego mężczyzny, pokazując mu jak bardzo go pragnie, ale sam pozostawał dziwnie spokojny, jakby dopiero co nie toczył z samym sobą, tak ciężkiej, ze niemal doprowadzała go do szaleństwa. Zamiast tego znów go całował, chwytając jego twarz po bokach, desperacko pragnąc być coraz bliżej, jeszcze bliżej, stopić się w jedno ciało, rozgrzewając się nawzajem. Chłonął jego bliskość, która tak szybko, zbyt szybko zostanie mu odebrana.

Dokończył mycie jego ciała, badając każdy zakątek, słuchał przytłumionych jęków mężczyzny, który niemal dławił się gorąca wodą, a potem pozwolił mu na to samo. Odchylał z przyjemności głowę, gdy drobne dłonie Kibuma zmierzały przez jego ciało, pieszcząc każdy centymetr, składając delikatne pocałunki w najróżniejszych miejscach. Nie popędzał go, był tak samo spokojny jak on przed momentem, gdy tylko na niego czule patrząc pozwalał mu na obmywanie własnego ciała. Wiedział, ze to będzie jedyna tak okazja, gdy wyglądają jak kochająca się para. Czy kiedykolwiek mogłaby być pomiędzy nimi miłość…? Och, sam nie był pewien. On nie kochał. Nigdy mu się to nie zdarzyło. Ale miał teraz przed sobą Kibuma, który przecież próbował go zabić i wcale nie chciał wyciągnąć broni i wpakować mu kulki w skroń. Chciał za to trzymać go w ramionach, szeptać urocze bzdury do ucha, położyć się w jednym łóżku i obserwować jego spokojną, zanurzoną w nocnych marzeniach twarz. Czy to już było źle? Nie mógł zmienić się przez tak krótki czas.

Nie zanurzał się jednak zbyt w myślach. Na to będzie jeszcze czas. Zamiast tego chwycił go pod pośladkami, pozwalając, by oplótł go nogami i zaniósł go na łóżko w sypialni. Ten spoglądał na niego ufnie, ze słodkim uśmiechem na ustach, pozwalając, by śliską pościel przyklejała się do jego ciała, tak jak mokre, jasne kosmyki. Wyciągnął do niego ręce, nie chciał czkać. Nie był już taki cierpliwy. Zatem Minho niemal położył się na nim, po raz kolejny smakując jego usteczek, słysząc ciche pomruki, gdy dłońmi zmierzał do jego klatki piersiowej. Dotykał jego delikatnych mięśni, szczypał sutki, a tamten wiercił się pod jego ciałem, niechcący, a może wręcz przeciwnie, drażniąc jego męskość. Jego ciche posapywanie jasno mówiło Choi, że właśnie tego on chce, że nic nie dzieje się przeciwko niemu. Dlatego też zsunął się jeszcze niżej i otoczył ustami przyrodzenie blondyna, chcąc sprawić mu taka przyjemność, jak on mu wcześniej. Może nie był w tym taki jak on, właściwie robił to tylko kilka razy, ale to nie było najważniejszy. Patrzył tylko na Key, na jego wykrzywionej w słodkim grymasie twarzy, na jego rozchylone, drążące usteczka. Słyszał jak szeptał cicho jakieś bzdury, jak językiem nawilża spierzchnie wargi. Uwielbiał go. Już teraz. Może to tylko ten jeden wieczór, a może miało ich być więcej. Nie powinien się tak zachowywać, nawet jeśli dla niego zawsze priorytetem był tylko seks. Bo to, co się działo teraz, to nie był tylko seks. Ale co…?

W końcu drżący Kibum nakazał mu przestać, więc odsunął się, mocno ucałował jego wargi, a potem uniósł jego jedną nogę i wsunął w jego otwór palec, uprzednio oblany żelem nawilżającym, którego miejsce przechowywania Kim ledwo mu wyjąkał. Dlatego teraz tez pozwalał by gorące okręgi mięśni zaciskały się na jego palcach. Jednym, dwóch, w końcu trzech, nawet czterech, aż chłopak urywanym głosem powiedział mu _już._ Posłuchał go. Posłuchał go, bo sam już ledwo się powstrzymywał. Uniósł jego drugą nogę, po raz kolejny użył żelu, by następnie wejść niego płynnym ruchem. Kibum krzyknął, więc przesunął w uspokajającym geście wzdłuż jego uda, by następnie zacisnąć dłoń na jego męskości, odwracając jego uwagę od bólu.

Potem był jedynie czas na krzyki, na jęki, na pot spływajacy po ciele, mieszający się z wodą spod prysznica. Kibum drżał, z jego gardła wyrywały się coraz bardziej niewyraźnie słowa, ale gdy szczytował, a razem z nim drugi mężczyzna, z jego ust wyrwało się wyraźne _Minho._ Sam Choi zamarł w tym momencie. Nikt nigdy nie wypowiedział jego imienia w takiej sytuacji. Niemal się tym chełpił, że jego seks zawsze był brutalny, niegrzeczny, dość często kończył się niemal tragicznie. Ale nie teraz. Teraz wysunął się z niego, podpełzł bliżej niego, po czym pozwolił mu na przytulenie się do siebie, jakby naprawdę byli najlepszymi, kochającymi się kochankami.

***

Nie spodziewał się spotkać go, tak po prostu na ulicy, gdy szedł sobie z papierosem w ustach oraz butelką wody w ręce. Właśnie, tylko że właściwie, wyglądał jak zwykły mieszkaniec Seulu, który o siódmej rano wyszedł na spacer. Aż dziwne, ze nie ciągnął na smyczy jakichś dwóch pudli, które dreptałyby przy jego nodze, wybiegając od czasu do czasu na przód, by obwąchać małe, usychające drzewka przy chodniku. Tych jednak nie było, za to zobaczył całkiem przyjemnie wyglądającego blondyna w szerokiej bluzce ze SpongeBobem i w błękitnych spodniach. Na ramieniu przewieszona miał torbę, która kiwała się w rytm jego kroków. Wydawał się być całkowicie zatopiony w myślach, gdy tak szedł przed siebie, nawet się nie rozglądając, przez co wpadł prosto na przyglądającego mu się Minho.

Czy Choi zrezygnował ze swojego nieco mrocznego wizerunku? Właściwie chyba tak. Miał dużo do przemyślenia po wczorajszej nocy i tym dziwnym incydencie z bronią, dlatego też narzucił na siebie granatowy podkoszulek, dżinsy z dziurami na kolanach i białe trampki, nie mając ochoty grzebać po szafie w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co bardziej pasowałoby do jego charakteru. Wychodząc z domu, narzucił na głowę czapkę i to chyba jedynie cudem, bo przez cały czas był nieprzytomny i nie do końca ogarniał co się dzieje wokół niego.

To był chyba powód, dla którego nawet się nie zdziwił, ze Key na pierwszy rzut oka nawet go nie rozpoznał, zwłaszcza, ze sam miał problemy z uświadomieniem sobie, ze ten chłopak, który tak nim pogrywał, może wyglądać tak zwyczajnie. No, zwyczajnie w porównaniu do jego „stroju zabójcy”, bo zwyczajnym samego w sobie na pewno nazwać go nie było można. Miał w sobie coś, czego Minho nie potrafił nazwać, ale to na pewno było więcej niż bycie przystojnym.

\- Kibum – mruknął tylko, łapiąc go za łokieć. Mężczyzna patrzył na niego przez chwil, omiótł jego sylwetkę nieco zdezorientowanym wzrokiem, po czym ruchem głowy wskazał mu, by poszedł za nim. A może po prosu zaprosił go na kawę, biorąc pod uwagę, że weszli do kawiarenki, która mieściła się tuż obok miejsca, w którym się spotkali.

\- Myślałem, ze raczej zaciągniesz mnie w pustą uliczkę i dasz w mordę – stwierdził Key, opierająca głowę na dłoni i spoglądając na niego. Wglądał na bardzo zmęczonego. Wręcz usypiał, gdy wciąż na niego spoglądając, niemal pokładał się na stole.

\- Położyłeś się chociaż spać? – zapytał. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego właściwie tak bardzo się nim przejmuje, przecież miał być jego wrogiem. Oni nie martwią się tym, czy ten drugi raczył pójść do łóżka, a wbijają im nóż w brzuch, w ostateczności wyjmują żołądek i wątrobę, by nafaszerować ciało materiałem wybuchowym.

\- Nie, nie mogłem zasnąć po tym jak poszedłeś - wymamrotał i spojrzał na kelnerkę. Ta wdzięczyła się przed nimi, chyba nie do końca pewna kto jej się tu bardziej podoba – czy męski Minho, ze swym pierwotnym, dzikim spojrzeniem, czy delikatny, ale interesujący Kibum. – Poproszę podwójne expresso.

\- To samo – dopowiedział Choi, zły, że ta nie chce odejść do stolika i pozwolić im rozmawiać.

\- Zabijałeś tą biedną dziewczynę wzrokiem, jakby co najmniej właśnie zrzuciła majtki i rozłożyła tu nogi. Nie kręcą cię takie babki?

\- Nie kręcą mnie wcale.

Pokiwał głową, chyba jakoś specjalnie niezainteresowany dalszym drążeniem tematu. Był znużony, oczy same mu się zamykały, a kawa, która została im zaserwowana, oczywiście wraz z numerem telefonu na serwetce, wcale nie przyniosła zamierzonego skutku. Rzekłby nawet, że chciało mu się spać jeszcze bardziej. Dlaczego jednak nie poruszyli nawet do końca tematu poprzedniej nocy, jakby właściwie nie miał miejsca. To jakim kochankiem był Minho… dawno takiego nie miał.

\- Kibum?

\- Tak…?

\- Masz na mnie zlecenie?

Kim uśmiechnął się delikatnie i odrobinę uniósł powiekę jednego oka, by zerknąć szybko na siedzącego na przeciwko mężczyznę.

\- Mam – odparł krótko.

\- Nie powiesz nic więcej?

\- A co mam mówić? Sprawa jest jasna. Ty masz zabić mnie, ja ciebie. To tyle.

Chwila ciszy, podczas której obydwoje pogrążenie byli we własnych myślach.

\- Mogłeś zabić mnie wczoraj – zaczął Minho, mnąc w palcach serwetkę, którą zapewne miał użyć, by porozumieć się z cytatą kelnerką. – Dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś?

Zyskał tym sobie całkowitą uwagę Kibuma, chociaż wydawało się, że wciąż jest jedną nogą w krainie snów.

\- Nie wiem – przyznał niechętnie, ospale mieszając łyżeczką swoja kawę, paskudztwo o gorzkim smaku. – Nie potrafiłem.

\- Przecież wiesz, że w ostateczności któryś z nas musi umrzeć.

\- No właśnie to wiem. Ale obawiam się, że to nie będziesz ty.

Minho upił łyk kawy, by po chwili ciężkiej ciszy unieść na niego wzrok i obdarzyć zmieszanym spojrzeniem czarnych oczu.

\- To samo mógłbym powiedzieć o tobie, Key.

  
  


***

Był cokolwiek zdezorientowany. Zarówno tym, że przespał się z Key i było zajebiście, jak i tym że właśnie stał przed mieszkaniem Taemina, jego lamborghini Huracan LP 610–4 zaparkowane było na podziemnym parkingu, a on sam nie do końca wiedział, co właściwie tu robi. Od jego ostatniego spotkania ze swoją ofiarą-zabójcą minęło kilka dni, coraz bliżej był jego ostateczny termin, a jednak wgapiał się jak głupi w kawałek drewna. Czuł się niemal jakby deptało za nim stadko cichych zabójców, a najlepiej to ci, których tak bardzo nie lubił w centrum i tylko czekali, aż minie wyznaczony przez szefa dzień, by mogli go załatwić raz na zawsze. Nie sądził by miał być to Taemin, zatem czego on od niego chciał o trzeciej w nocy, gdy każdy normalny człowiek, nawet sam Choi Minho zazwyczaj śpi. Zazwyczaj. Bo raczej rzadziej, niż częściej, ale teraz nie miał ochoty iść do baru, ochlać się i pieprzyć kimś w kącie. Mógłby iść do Key. Ale chyba… się bał.

\- Cześć, hyung! Co tak stoisz, rozgość się. Wyglądasz jakbyś kij połknął. Chociaż nie, to w sumie twój codzienny wygląd. Zresztą, jak było u tego Kim Kibuma? Albo nie odpowiadaj, najpierw siadaj, przyniosę ci coś co picia. Może być herbata? Prowadzisz, później też będziesz prowadzać, mam kaca, szef by mnie zabił jakbym znów rozwalił auto na akcji. Jakbyś nie wiedział, to zabieram cię ze sobą, przyda ci się trochę rozrywki. – Minho był już przyzwyczajony do potoku słów w wykonaniu tej słodkiej istotki, ale miał wrażenie, ze tym razem przeszedł samego siebie. Obserwował go zdumiony, siedząc na rogu czerwonego fotela, pasującego do wystroju pokoju jak pięść do oka. W tym czasie Lee krzątał się po kuchni, paplając w najlepsze. – Wiesz, dzwonił do mnie Onew hyung, pytał, czy go nie odwiedzę, ale chciał też, żeby przyprowadził ze sobą chłopaka. Ne chcę mu przedstawiać tego mojego, to jeszcze nie czas, w sumie nie mam pewności, czy to wyjdzie. Sam wiesz. No i poza tym, mama też do mnie dzwoniła, chyba się zmówili, jakby nie mogli mi dać chwili wytchnienia. To, że hyung przyjeżdża co niedzielę na obiadki, wcale nie oznacza, że ja też muszę. Onew jest w ogóle nie asertywny, nie rozumiem. Ale no przecież pamiętasz, jak zabrałem cię na jeden taki obiad, co udawałeś mojego chłopka – wyrzucał z siebie coraz więcej słów, kładąc przed Minho duży kubeczek w kotki. Sam wziął szybki oddech, usiadł na zielonej kanapie i gadał dalej. – Ej, a może i tym razem pojedziesz ze mną, hyung i umma ucieszą się, ze nadal jestem z tą sama sobą. Gorzej kiedy przedstawię im J…, no mojego chłopaka, ale sam wiesz, to on. A poza tym, uporałeś się w końcu z Kibumem? Podejrzewam, ze było gorąco, nie zabraniam ci się z nim pieprzyć, ale to twoje zadanie. W końcu ktoś się dowie, że łączy cię nieodpowiednia relacja z nim. Ja się tylko martwię, hyung, nie patrz tak na mnie…

\- STOP, Minnie. Jadłeś czekoladę, czy piłeś kawę?

\- Jadłem czekoladki z nadzieniem kawowym – odparł niechętnie, ale zaraz się ożywił. – Widzisz, idealnie pasujesz, żeby udawać mojego chłopaka. Znasz mnie i w ogóle…

Choi przewrócił oczami, a potem po prostu sięgnął po kubek i napił się herbaty. Taemin lubił akurat ten napój i ilekroć Minho u niego bywał, miał okazję poznawać nowe, ciekawe smaki. Co prawda, nigdy mu się nie przyznał, że czego jak czego, ale herbaty, to on nie cierpi, ale wolał nie zginąć z reki tego dzieciaka. Już mu wystarczyło, ze ma na karku swojego własnego zabójcę i niewątpliwą karę szefa.

\- Lepiej powiedz mi na jaką to misje mnie zabierasz.

\- A, to… - Zamyślił się, podpierając brodę na dłoni. – Mamy załatwić jakiegoś podtatusiałego facia, który domyśla się, że jego młoda kochanka ma kogoś na boku.

\- Rozumiem, że wynajęła nas ta kochanka?

\- Jasne. Chce kasy.

\- No to tak jak my – stwierdził, po czym wstał i skierował się do kuchni. – Masz tu w ogóle jakąś kawę?

\- Jasne, poszukaj sobie. – Wyszczerzył się radośnie. – Dostałem ostatnio od hyunga zieloną kawę, nie wiem czy on zgłupiał czy co… Ale gdzieś jest.

Prychnął pod nosem i rozpoczął przeszukiwanie szafek. To wcale nie było łatwe, zwłaszcza, ze jedyne miejsce, gdzie panował jako taki porządek, to była specjalna przegródka z różnymi rodzajami herbaty. Reszta rzeczy albo nie miała swojego miejsca, albo po prostu wędrowała sobie po każdej możliwej przestrzeni, z lodówką i piekarnikiem włącznie.

\- A tak w ogóle, masz jakiś plan co do tego? – zapytał, z głową w zamrażalniku. Co prawda nie znalazł tam puszki, pudełka czy czegokolwiek z kawą, ale wyjął stamtąd swoje własne bokserki. Nie miał wątpliwości, ze należą do niego, ponieważ to były te, które dostał od samego Lee. Chłopak miał niewątpliwie dobry nastrój, gdy obmyślał mu taki prezent, dodatkowo dostarczony mu w dość… zaskakujący sposób, ponieważ pewnego poranka po prostu się w nich obudził, za to Taemin patrzył na niego figlarnie, trzymając głowę na jego udach. Słowa „Look at my big banana” wypowiedziane śmieszną angielszczyzną Taemina sprawiły, że niewątpliwie jego „banana” niespodziewanie stało się jeszcze bardziej „big”. Ale cóż, nie narzekał na taki prezent, gdzież by śmiał. Zastanawiało go raczej, dlaczego jego bielizna mrozi się w najlepsze, podczas, gdy w garderobie rudego miał wydzieloną półkę tylko dla siebie. Dość często nocował u Taemina, zwłaszcza w czasach, gdy udawali parę. Było zabawnie, przyznawał to, a młody całował nieźle…

_Na pewno nie lepiej niż Kibum…_ Niemal warknął, gdy w jego głowie pojawiła się tak myśl i agresywnie zamknął kolejną półę.

\- Nie, żadnego – wymamrotał mu do ucha, niespodziewanie uwieszając się na jego plecach. Kiedy się tu pojawił, Minho nie miał pojęcia i dlatego niemal przywalił głową o patelnię zwisającą z odpowiednich wieszaczków. – Właściwie liczyłem na to, że po prostu tam pójdziemy, znajdziemy go, zrobimy pif paf i po kłopocie. Ciało byśmy wzięli do bagażnika, nasi by się tym później zajęli. Co ty na to?

Minho bezwiednie pokiwał głowa, nawet nie do końca pewny co on powiedział. W chwili, gdy z ust chłopaka wydostało się pif paf, przypomniał sobie, jakże by inaczej, Kibuma, który z szyderczym uśmiechem na ustach powiedział to samo. Jakieś kilka sekund przed tym, jak próbował go postrzelić. A może wcale nie chciał? Za każdym razem, ile razy by w niego nie celował, chybiał. Co to znaczyło…?

\- Minhooo! Wróć do mnie!

\- Co? – Drgnął, czując dłonie Taemina, które przez chwilę błądziły po jego torsie, by potem wsunąć się nieco za pasek spodni. Właściwie to było dla nich całkiem normalne i przestał czuć cokolwiek więcej w takich sytuacjach już dawno… poza kilkoma momentami. Przecież jakiś czas przed tym, jak wylądował w jednym łóżku z Kibumem, był pewny, że to okazje dla ich dwójki. Tyle… że nie wyszło. Czy żałował? Chyba nie. Bo miał Key, jednocześnie gorącego, ale też słodkiego, wręcz niewinnego.

\- W ogóle mnie nie słuchasz. O czym myślisz? A może – o kim? Dosłownie.

Burknął pod nosem tylko coś niezrozumiałego, o czym sięgnął do kolejnej półki. Z krzywym uśmiechem wyciągnął stamtąd puszkę z kawą. Przez cały czas, gdy ją sobie robił, czuł na sobie uważny wzrok towarzysza. Jakoś nie kwapił się do żadnego rodzaju zwierzeń, ale wiedział też, że nie ma co liczyć na spokój w tej sprawie. W końcu to był Taemin. Mała, upierdliwa istotka.

\- Przespałeś się z nim, prawda?

\- Po co pytasz, skoro wiesz – odparł ponuro, agresywnie mieszając kawę. Był tak sfrustrowany, że odpuścił sobie cukier i mleko, których właściwie tez zbyt często nie używał. 

\- Chciałem się upewnić.

\- I co, lepiej ci z tą wiedzą? Zamierzasz coś z nią zrobić?

\- Nie, Minho… Ale mam nadzieję, ze wiesz, że to niebezpieczne?

Spojrzał na niego uważnie, po czym bez skrzywienie dopił gorącą kawę do końca. Dopiero wtedy podszedł do Taemina i lekko przesunął dłonią po jego ramieniu.

\- Pamiętam o tym. Przez cały czas, Minnie.

\- Zamierzasz go zabić?

\- Ja… - przełknął nerwowo ślinę. – Nie wiem, czy potrafię.

\- Tak myślałem – mruknął, po czym niespodziewanie otoczył go ramionami. – Nie będę kazał ci tego robić. Rozumiem cię.

\- Ale…

\- Ciii. – Przyłożył palec do jego ust, po czym uśmiechnął się lekko. – Zaraz wychodzimy, jesteś gotowy? – Odpowiedziało mu kiwnięcie głową, a uśmiech poszerzył się, by ostatecznie jego usta ułożyły się na tych należących do Choi w lekkim… a potem coraz śmielszym pocałunku.

***

Zaparkował za dość sporą rezydencją, omiatając ją zdegustowanym wzrokiem. Na co komu kasa, skoro ładuje ją w jakieś kiczowate ozdóbki i niewidomo jaki wystrój ogromnego domu, w której więcej jest służby, niż ludzi tam mieszkających. Sam, co prawda, czasami myślał, czy nie przenieść się do jakiegoś większego domu… ale po co mu to niby miało być? Mieszkał sam, nie zajmował wiele miejsca, nie czuł potrzeby tez posiadania super drogich sprzętów. A oni? Rozpuszczone bachory, nawet jeśli ten stary facet był starszy od niego ponad trzy razy.

\- Jezu, nie cierpię ich – burknął Taemin, spoglądając, tak jak Minho przez okno na oświetloną rezydencję. Odwrócił się zdumiony do Choi, gdy usłyszał jego cichy śmiech.

\- Oni ci płacą, Minnie.

\- Wiem o tym. Ale są żałośni.

Pokiwał głową, po czym wyciągnął kluczyk ze stacyjki i wysiadł z samochodu. Taemin podążył za nim, ciągnąc za sobą torbę sportową. Położył ją na masce i wręczył swojemu towarzyszowi kominiarkę i kilka sztuk broni wraz z magazynkami.

\- Po co aż takie wyposażenie? – zapytał, przysuwając do siebie Colta Canada, jego stałego towarzysza takich wypraw. Spojrzał na Taemina, aktualnie zajętego ubieraniem na siebie czarnej kurtki. Wyjątkowo chyba postanowił się jednak nie bawić w słodkiego rozbójnika, a najprawdziwszego mordercę. – Mamy zabić jednego faceta, do tego wystarczyłby ci zwykły glock, a nie połowa zbrojowni.

\- Nie wspominałem, że ma niezłą ochronę?

\- Nie? – prychnął, wsuwając za pasek magazynek.

\- Wybacz. Ma niezłą ochronę. I psy… Hm, z tego co wiem, możemy je załatwić też, bo babka za nimi nie przepada - wyjaśnił prosto, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Szkoda, ze nie wspominałeś wcześniej – burknął, zakładając na berettę tłumik.

\- A robi ci to jakąś różnicę? Wydaje mi się, ze brakowało ci niezłej rozróby – uśmiechnął się radośnie. - W każdym razie, mamy ograniczyć szkody, wyeliminować psy, strażników, jeśli trzeba, to i świadków, ostatecznie starego xxx. Nasza zleceniodawczyni aktualnie bawi się gdzieś ze swoim kochankiem.

\- Bosko. Rozdzielamy się, czy idziemy razem?

\- Chodźmy razem, jaką ci to różnicę robi? 

\- Żadnej, Minnie. Właściwie, to zawsze byłem ciekawy, jak wyglądasz w trakcie takiej zabawy. – Pochylił się nad nim i wyszeptał mu do ucha, trącając językiem płatek ucha. – Musisz być nieziemsko seksowny…

\- Uważaj, żeby ci nie stanął – odszepnął, łapiąc go za krocze. – A teraz już chodźmy. - Odwrócił się, spoglądając na bramę. Zapewne była monitorowana. Oni ukryli się w takim miejscu, by mieć pewność, że nikt, ani nic ich nie zauważy. – A, hyung. Głodny jestem. Idziemy później na jakieś żarcie?

\- Jasne. Z trupem, czy bez trupa?

\- Żadnej różnicy. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko, po czym nasunął na twarz kominiarkę, chwycił do ręki broń i lekko skulony podszedł do muru. Wyjrzał za załom. Na palcach pokazał Minho liczbę strażników, po czym razem z nim wystrzelił. Taka szybka eliminacja w ogóle nie spodobała się ich dwójce, ale na co mogli liczyć o tej porze? Na pewno nie na ciężką rozróbę. Może to później, gdy już wejdą do środka, ale z drugiej strony przez cały czas musza mieć głowę na karku. Nie raz i nie dwa uciekali przed glinami, ale lepiej się im nie narażać. Fakt faktem, jeszcze nikogo nie przymknęli, ale za każdym razem kończyło się na zmianie samochodu, a Minho ani myślał zostawiać swojej dziecinki samotnie.

\- Mamy jakieś dwie minuty od tego momentu, aż włączy się alarm – mruknął Choi, spoglądając na nieruchome ciała. Taemin pokiwał głową, szybko wspiął się na mur i wylądował w krzakach. Zaraz obok niego pojawił się Minho. Szybka kalkulacja pozwoliła im jednocześnie wystrzelić, by spowodować osunięcie się na ziemię trzech strażników.

\- Jak na takiego starca, to się zaopatrzył jak na wojnę – prychnął Lee. – Tam – wskazał w jedno miejsce na murze – i tam – przesunął palec o kawałek dalej, a następnie jeszcze kilka razy tak samo. – Są kamery. Zajmij się nimi. Ja biorę te na budynku.

Minho uśmiechną się krzywo, słuchając tych poleceń. Nie lubił słuchać młodszych. Ale cóż, Taemin był specyficzną osobą. Znali się niemal od podszewki i wyglądało na to, że nawet w takich sytuacjach mieli się dobrze zgrywać. Prawdopodobnie nie musieliby sobie nawzajem wydawać krótkich rozkazów, by wiedzieć, o co drugiej osobie chodzi. Ciekawe, czy w łóżku też byliby tak połączeni…

Gdy Taemin w skupieni celował w ściany, Minho robił to samo z ogrodzeniem. Niewielkie nadajniki szybko traciły kontakt z monitorami w pomieszczeniu. Prawdopodobnie lada chwila miałby pojawić się specjalne służby, by zaradzić awarii, lub szybko unieszkodliwić włamywaczy. Ich dwójka jednak niewiele sobie z tego robiła, za to wyskoczyli z roślin i jakby nigdy nic przeszli przez trawnik, posyłając na ziemię dodatkowych dwóch ochroniarzy. Minho był ciekawy, czy ktoś już zdążył poinformować właściciela o niespodziewanej wizycie cichych zabójców i, na przykład, zaprowadzić do jakiegoś schronu. Taemin natomiast rozglądał się za psami, które osobiście bardzo lubił, ale jak mus to mus, wzdychał w myślach, idąc obok Choi.

\- Coś mi się nie wydaje, że uda nam się zapakować wszystkie trupy do bagażnika – burknął Minho, gdy znaleźli się w holu, pozostawiając za sobą kilka nieruchomych ciał.

\- Tak, mnie też… - westchnął Lee i wyciągnął telefon. W chwili, gdy wykonywał szybkie połączenie, Minho śmiał się w duchu. To, co wyczyniali z chłopakiem było tak irracjonalne, że miał wrażenie, ze to zwykły sen. Owszem, kilka razy w ich stronę został skierowany pocisk, ale tak weszli zupełnie bez żadnego szwanku, jakby wcale nie zauważeni. Co było nie tak? Miał tylko nadzieję, ze to nie jest jakiś podstęp. Co prawda mogłoby to być dość ciekawe, ale musieliby zwiększyć tempo pracy, a Choi, mimo wypitej kawy był dość zmęczony. Właściwie, taki stan utrzymywał się w nim od kilku dni, kiedy to ostatni raz widział się z Kibumem.

\- Coś tu śmierdzi– mruknął Taemin, tym samym potwierdzając podejrzenia Minho. Ten skinął głową, by następnie pchnąć chłopaka za sofę, gdy duże okna rozbiły strzały, a szkło rozprysło się na wszystkie strony. - To by było tyle z niepozostawiania po sobie śladów – prychnął i wyjrzał zza mebla. – Ja pierdolę, więcej ich matka nie miała?

\- Podobno miałeś iść na misję sam – wytknął mu Minho, również zerkając na gromadzących się w holu ludzi. Było ich całkiem sporo i na pewno nie było mowy, żeby prześlizgnęli się koło nich bez zwracania na siebie uwagi.

\- Tak było – przytaknął, po czym zaczął ściągać z siebie kurtkę. Wepchnął ją pod mebel, potem zrobił to samo z czarnym podkoszulkiem. Minho patrzył na niego w skupieniu, pewny, ze to część jakieś porąbanego planu, a nie nagła chęć rozebrania się chłopka na golasa. Aż taki głupi nie był. Znaczy, tak mu się wydawało…

Chwilę później siedział przed nim słodki nastolatek w szerokiej żółtej bluzce z pieskami, w kucyku na czubku głowy oraz w różowych skarpetkach. Miał ochotę mu powiedzieć, ze jest głupi, ale w pomieszczeniu zrobiło się na to zbyt cicho. Pokręcił wobec tego tylko głową i wsunął glocka za pasek jego czarnych spodni. Taemin pokiwał głową, zgiął rękę, życząc mu powadzenia, po czym wysunął się zza sofy, wydając z siebie dziwne, chlipiące odgłosy. Mężczyźni natychmiast zrobili rumor, a Lee jeszcze bardziej się rozdarł.

\- Kim jesteś, chłopcze? – zapytał ktoś.

\- Jestem Minnie – wyjąkał. – Ten pan mnie tu przyprowadził, mówił, że będziemy się fajnie bawić. Lubię się bawić. Ale on mnie dotykał w złych miejscach i ja się bałem.

Ktoś zachichotał, ale zaraz został zgromiony przez towarzysza, natomiast Minho ledwo powstrzymywał śmiech, widząc idealną grę aktorską chłopaka. Nigdy by go o to nie posądził. Ale z drugiej strony, właśnie dlatego był taki skuteczny.

\- A skąd jesteś?

\- Ja mieszkam z mamusią i tatusiem w takim niedużym domku. I tam nie ma takiego hałasu i tych ludzi co strzelają i tych strasznych psów… i ja chcę do domu – krzyknął, uderzając piąstkami w podłogę. Wyglądał jakby miał niewiele ponad dziesięć lat, co wydawało się niedorzeczne, skoro miał dwa razy więcej. Byle nie wstawał, wtedy wszystko będzie w porządku.

\- Oczywiście, zaraz cię zabierzemy. A powiedz mi, czy widziałeś tu jakichś panów, którzy strzelali do ochroniarzy?

\- Byli – szepnął. – Ale już sobie poszli. Dali mi coś i uciekli.

\- A co ci dali? - zapytał ten sam mężczyzna, wskazując kilku osobom, by pobiegły szukać intruzów na zewnątrz.

W tym momencie Taemin przeniósł nieco wzrok się prześlizgnął na bok. Ci, którzy ledwo co zdołali wyjśc przez stłuczone okno, już leżeli nieżywi na trawniku, natomiast Minho stał jakby nigdy nic z tyłu grupki, która dotąd skupiała się wokół młodszego.

\- Już panu pokazuję – mruknął i wsunął się za sofę. Położył rękę na oparciu. Choi obserwował ją w napięciu. Minęła może niecała minuta, gdy ego palec drgnął, a ich dwójka podniosła ogień. Mimo że tamtych było więcej, nie mieli szans, by przeżyć. Każdy z nich był dobry, szybki, precyzyjny, a razem nadawali na tych samych falach, co sprawiało, że nadawali się na jak najlepszych zabójców.

\- To najbardziej niedorzeczna rzecz jaką dotychczas zrobiłem – wyznał Minho, przechodząc nad ciałami.

\- Ale jaka zabawna – zaśmiał się, stanął na palcach i złożył na jego policzku głośnego całusa. – Chłopaki zaraz tu będą. Zdaje się, ze został nam jeszcze tamten facet.

\- I psy.

\- Tak, i psy.

Gdy znaleźli się w sypialni mężczyzny, znaleźli go śpiącego snem sprawiedliwych. Na jego nocnej szafce leżała szklanka, na dnie której osadził się już osad z tabletek.

\- Nie rozumiem czemu po prostu nie mogła dać mu jakiejś trucizny, tylko kazała go wyeliminować – burknął Taemin, pociągając za spust. Mężczyzna lekko drgnął, gdy pocisk przeszył jego czoło. Był już martwy, ale dla pewności w jego ciele wylądowała jeszcze jedna kulka.

\- Wtedy mogłoby to pójść na niego. A tak odegra rolę przerażonej wdowy i tyle – wyjaśnił Choi, wyciągając z włosów rudego jakiś paproch. Ten podziękował mu słodkim uśmiechem.

\- Masz rację - przytaknął. – To co? Teraz psy, a potem idziemy jeść?

\- Jasne, Minnie. Na co czekamy?

***

To miał być ostatni raz, wiedział to. Słyszał to w szumie aut, spokojnie przemierzających ulice. Widział to we własnym odbiciu, gdy siedząc w swoim samochodzie spoglądał we wsteczne lusterko. Miał ochotę się pomodlić, chociaż właściwie nie wiedział o co chce prosić. O zwycięstwo? Czy o porażkę? A może o to, by wcale nie było tego, o musi zrobić?

_Zapomnieć o Kim Kibumie._

Położył złączone dłonie na kierownicy, a na nich głowę. Słyszał jak silnik lamborghini cicho mruczy, ale wyjątkowo nie miał ochoty zapomnieć się w tym dźwięku. Sam ledwo oddychał, a po czole spływał mu pot. Chyba… się bał. Dlaczego? Przecież nie robił tego pierwszy raz. Zabijał wiele różnych osób. Na Boga, ostatnio przecież z Taeminem wyeliminowali całą grupę służb specjalnych i ochroniarzy. I dwa psy, prychnął w myślach, przypominając sobie dwa czarne pit bulle. Jakby nie było ładniejszych zwierząt, tylko ci szaleńcy. Ale to nie było istotne w tej chwili. Myślał tylko o telefonie, który dostał od Key.

_Ostatni raz. Widzimy się ostatni raz, Minho._

Kurwa, nie chciał tego. Był cholernie przerażony, nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić. Nigdy nie był w takim stanie. Aż do teraz, gdy czekał na znajome ferrari Kima, które miało się pojawić na tej samej ulicy.

_Catch me if you can, Minho._

Co się stanie, gdy go złapie? Co się wydarzy? Będzie miał go zabić? Nie potrafił. A może to Kibum zamierza w końcu strzelić mu w pierś? Tak jak zamierzał od początku, ale… Tchórzył tak samo jak on.

_Czekaj na mnie, Minho._

Zobaczył czarny lśniący samochód na końcu ulicy. Czuł się niemal, jakby patrzył prosto w oczy siedzącego za kierownicą Kibuma. Co oni wyprawiali? Równie dobrze mogliby spotkać się w jakimś zaułku i strzelić sobie równocześnie w głowę, bez tej bezsensownej zabawy. Może przedłużało to im życie, ale wydawało się być całkowicie głupie.

_Are you ready?_

Czy był?

Nigdy.

Samochód zamruczał jak polująca pantera, gdy nacisnął pedał gazu. Przestawił xxx na odpowiedni tryb, chwycił za drążek zmiany biegów i zanim zrobił cokowliek, wysunął monitor pokładowy. Zawsze marzył o takim wyścigu, wydawał się być uwieńczeniem jego pracy jako zabójcy. Uwielbiał szybkie samochody, kochał dźwięk ich silników, zapach paliwa, ale… to wszystko bledło, gdy pomyślał o swoim dzisiejszym celu. Mimo to, zacisnął mocno ręce na kierownicy, wziął głęboki wdech i czekał. Czekał na odpowiedni moment, może na sygnał, czekał, aż…

Kibum cofnął, po czym szybko skręcił w nową ulicę. To był znak.

Wdepnął w gaz, zmienił bieg i ruszył. Nie był pewien, co się wokół niego dzieje. Skupiał uwagę tylko na Kibumie, którego samochód bez wahania omijał inne, przemykał przez ulice, odprowadzany wzrokiem przechodniów, ignorował sygnalizacje i zasady ruchu. Zwinnie zmieniał pasy, a za nim Minho, trzymający się wręcz na jego ogonie. Gdy był coraz bliżej niego, on przyśpieszał, albo wręcz przeciwnie, nagle się zatrzymywał, powodując, ze Choi ścierał opony, by móc dalej za nim podążyć. W pewnym momencie, gdy jechali łeb w łeb seulską autostradą, zobaczył w połowie oświetloną przez światła miasta twarz chłopaka. Widniał na niej szeroki uśmiech, jakby całym sobą cieszył się tą niespodziewaną wyprawą. Przecież to była sama radość. Dlaczego on sam nie potrafił zrobić tego samego, zapomnieć się w dźwięku silnika, miękkości fotela, rozmazanym kształtom za oknem, prostej drodze przed sobą. Przecież to była magia.

Spojrzał po raz kolejny na Kibuma. Ich oczy spotkały się, a Choi niespodziewanie roześmiał się radośnie. Czy to było ważne, gdzie jadą? Nie, nie teraz. Przecież byli razem, przemierzali ulice, przecinali zakręty, cieszyli się jak dzieci. To było dobre.

Złapał za drążek zamiany biegów i wrzucił największy. Odnalazł przycisk oznaczający maksymalne przyśpieszenie. Gdy rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na Key, zobaczył, że robi to samo. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, a potem…

Skoczyli jak pantera, która odnalazła swą zdobycz. Kibum prowadził, a Minho wcale nie chciał go wyminąć. Podobno był łowcą, chociaż zapewnie prowadzonym do paszczy lwa. Nie dbał o to. Po prostu trzymał mocno kierownicę, dłoń przez cały czas zaciskała się na drążku, a prędkość wbijała go w fotel. Zakrzyknął gorąco, ciesząc się chwilą, a Key znów zmienił kierunek, wirując na drodze. Pozostawił po sobie ślad opon, zaraz poprawiony przez te, należące do wymuskanego cudeńka Choi. Tak samo jak Kim zawrócił na środki drogi i pomknął z powrotem tą samą drogę, odprowadzany gniewnym trąbieniem zirytowanych kierowców. Zaśmiał się na to, aż w końcu gwałtownie zahamował.

Znajdowali się w zapuszczonej okolicy, gdzie budynki najpewniej ledwo się trzymały. Ten był po części murowany, a po części drewniany, zapewne grożący rychłym zawaleniem. Kibum najwidoczniej lubił te klimaty, bo dość często właśnie w takich miejscach się pojawiał. Minho wytknął by mu to, gdy nie fakt, że miał o wiele ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia. Takie, które byłby gorące, pełne jęków i błagań o jeszcze. Choćby następnego dnia Key miał mu wpakować kulkę w skroń – nieistotne.

\- Złapałem cię, Kim Kibum. 

\- Złapałeś – przytaknął, po czym wyszedł z samochodu i, kręcąc biodrami, podszedł bliżej czarnego lamborghini. – I co zrobisz z tym faktem?

\- A masz jakieś specjalne życzenia? – zapytał, otwierając drzwi. Kibum przygryzł wargę, omiótł wzrokiem sylwetkę siedzącego mężczyzny, po czym, mrużąc oczy, wszedł na jego kolana. Usiadł tak blisko jego podbrzusza, ze czuł jego męskość pod swoimi pośladkami. Zakręcił nimi, powodując, że Minho cicho westchnął, a potem pochylił się i mocno go pocałował. To był ich moment. Ich czas, gdy mogli robić, co chcieli, a świat mógł się walić, dla nich to było ważne. Tylko oni, ich wargi, języki splecione w gorącym tańcu, dłonie powoli błądzące po plecach.

\- Mam, Minho – wyszeptał do jego ucha. – Chcę, żebyś mnie brał mocno i brutalnie.

***

Stał oparty o parapet, za sobą mając widok na Seul nocą, ciemność oświetloną wszechobecnym światłem, nieprzesłoniętą przezroczystą powłoką szkła. Czuł delikatne powiewy zimnego powietrza późnych godzin, ale najwięcej uwagi poświęcał Kibumowi, teraz powolnym krokiem zmierzającym ku niemu korytarzem. Luźna poza, dłonie przy bokach lekko się poruszały, by po chwili jedna z nich uniosła się do włosów, poprawiając je leniwym ruchem. Kosmyk poruszył się na wietrze, a Key uniósł twarz, jakby wygrzewał się słońcu. Uśmiech poszerzył się, na wzór szaleństwa, czy może tajemnicy. Żarówka za nim migotała niepewnie, ale w jej niewyraźnej poświacie dostrzegł jak Kibum przygryza wargę, dłonią sunąc wzdłuż swojego brzucha, odzianego jedynie w niemal prześwitującą, białą bokserkę. Oderwał się od okna, robiąc krok w jego stronę, buty zaskrzypiały na drewnianej podłodze, a język Kima wyruszył w powolną wędrówkę po wargach, sprawiając, ze zalśniły śliną, którą Minho natychmiast chciał zlizać. Teraz, natychmiast, gdy oprócz wiatru otaczał go zapach papierosów, a jego place nosiły ślady popiołu. 

Przyciągnął go do siebie dokładnie w momencie, gdy żarówka zamigotała ostatni raz, a zmrużone oczy Kibuma zapewniły go o pożądaniu. Lekko przymglone, jakby za ścianą otumanienia, sen wczorajszy zmieszany z wizjami jutra. Ich usta się spotkały, Minho polizał górną wargę chłopaka, a potem bez ostrzeżenia gwałtownie wtargnął do środka. Ich języki splotły się, a ręka powędrowała gdzieś pośród włosy, ciągnąc czarne kosmyki. Zatoczył koło jego głową, a ona poddawał się jak u lalki, bezwładnie, poddańczo. Pragnął go. Język znów zaatakował usta, pieścił ten drugi, wnętrze policzków, podniebienie, powietrze uciekało, a gdy się rozłączyli pomiędzy nimi pozostała nitka śliny, zebrana przez wargi Kibuma. To on niecierpliwie, jakby czuł jak wskazówki zbyt szybko się przesuwają, wsunął dłonie pod czarny podkoszulek Minho, badając opuszkami palców napięte mięśnie brzucha. Paznokcie pozostawiły krwawą szramę w dole pleców, a Choi językiem prowadził mokrą ścieżkę wzdłuż podbródka, zassał się na szyi, na bladej skórze zakwitł czerwony ślad, ucałowany lekko przez napuchnięte od pocałunków usta. Pchnął go na ścianę, plecy uderzyły o jasną powierzchnię, a dłonie zostały unieruchomione przez te silniejsze, stalowy uścisk, gwałtowność kochanka, pożar pożądania. Prawie zsuwał się po ścianie, gdyby nie te ręce, a usta po raz kolejny miażdżyły w pocałunku delikatne wargi.

\- Minho – jęknął tylko, odpychają go od siebie. Patrząc mu prosto w oczy, nieprzeniknione czarne studnie, zrzucił bokserkę. Choi zmierzył wzrokiem lekko umięśnioną klatkę, granica doskonałość, boskości z piekłem. Musnął ją palcem, kucając całował jasną skórę, wgryzł się w nią nad biodrem. Nie pozostał w tej pozycji długo, złapał go pod pośladkami, nogi oplatające smukły pas. Obili się o drzwi, wpadli do pokoju, gdzie wydawało się, że jedynym całym meblem jest stół. Rzucił tam Kibuma, pochylił się na jego ustami, po raz kolejny biorąc je w posiadanie. Palce zaciśnięte na sutkach, cichy jęk wydostający się z rozchylonych szeroko warg. Trącił językiem jedną brodawkę, otoczył ją ciepłem śliny, a dłoń zsuwała się coraz niżej po delikatnie wyrzeźbionych mięśniach. Zamek od obcisłych spodni cicho zadźwięczał, burząc ciszę wypełnioną jękami, westchnięciami, szaleńczym biciem serca, cichymi cmoknięciami. Penis był nabrzmiały, sztywny, a gdy Minho go dotknął, Kibum wygiął się w idealny łuk, mokry od potu. W świetle księżyca jego ciało błyszczało jak obsypane milionami gwiazd, a oczy lśniły niebezpiecznym ogniem. Cały płonął.

\- Tak bardzo cię pragnę – szepnął, ciągnąc go za włosy, wariacko całując, ustami schodząc coraz niżej, po klatce, po brzuchu, po biodrach, na nagich udach. Key cały czas się wiercił, zaciskał palce na krawędziach stołu, kostki bielały od siły jaką w to wkładał. Wyginał się w łuk, gdy gorące usta Minho przesuwały się po jego penisie, zęby sprawiały słodką torturę.

\- Nienawidzę cię, Choi Minho – wysyczał Key, a tamten znieruchomiał, patrząc jak starszy całkiem roztrzęsiony zsuwa się z stołu, jak ciągle zwinnie opada na podłogę, a potem wstaje, idąc w jego stronę. Twarz wykrzywiał grymas wściekłości pomieszanej z pożądaniem. – Jesteś pierdolonym draniem – warknął, pchając go na ścianę tak mocno, że po uderzeniu plecami, z pustym jękiem zsunął się wzdłuż niej, jak szmaciana lalka. Kibum usiadł na jego kolanach, łapiąc za ostry podbródek przyozdobiony kilkudniowym zarostem. Pocałował go gwałtownie, gryząc wargi, ciągnąc za delikatną skórkę, zęby obijały się o siebie z cichym stukiem, a dłonie szarpały za nie za długie czarne kosmyki. Kierowała nim jakaś dziwna wściekłość, której nie mógł powstrzymać, więżąca go jak opary czerwonej mgły. – Jesteś takim jebanym egoistą – jęknął urywanym głosem, gdy Minho zrzucił go z kolan na podłogę, przygniatając swoim ciałem i mocno ugniatając penisa, wywołując tylko ból. – Nie cierpię cię! – Urwał, gdy ten wepchnął mu palce w usta. Chciał go ugryźć, ale nie pozwolił mu na to, nakazując mu obfite nawilżenie. Ośliniał je, aż Minho je wyciągnął, ciągnąc za sobą srebrzystą nitkę. - Zabiję cię! Zabiję… - krzyknął, gdy długie place Choi, kilka na raz zniknęły w jego wnętrzu. Krzyczał, gdy pierzył go nie penisem, a tylko członkami dłoni. Mocno, rytmicznie, krzyżując je w ciasnym wnętrzu. Wiercił się na swoim miejscu, chcąc by już go wziął, tu na podłodze, czy na stole, nieważne, chciał go poczuć w całej okazałości, chciał być jego.

\- Zabijesz mnie, Kibum – przytaknął, wyciągając na raz palce i wsadzając je jeszcze raz, powodując, że niemal doszedł, a z jego ochrypniętego już gardła wyrwał się głośny krzyk. – Ale najpierw cię zerżnę.

Zacisnął dłonie na delikatnej szyi, a gdy ten nie mógł złapać oddechu, uwięziony przez mokre palce, które niedawno zniknęły głęboko w nim, odsunął się i mocno go spoliczkował, zostawiając czerwony, piekący brutalnością, ślad.

\- Tej nocy, Kibum, tej nocy należysz do mnie. Jesteś tylko mój. Rozumiesz? – warknął, znów go przyciskając za szyję do podłogi. Nieruchome czarne oczy utkwione w tych brązowych, nerwowych, rozmarzonych. – Rozumiesz?!

Kiwnięcie głową, a potem został uniesiony i opartym o stół, z tyłkiem wypiętym przed Minho. Poczuł mocne uderzenie i aż się położył na blacie, a w półprzymkniętych oczach odbił się księżyc, bezwstydnie zaglądający przez okno, na parę brutalnych kochanków. Mieli zabić siebie nawzajem, ale skończyli tutaj, w zdemolowanym starym domu, gdzie docierało jedynie światło stróża nocy, oświetlające nagie ciała, lśniące potem, drżące z rozkoszy, półprzytomne, oszalałe.

\- Tylko mój – usłyszał chrapliwy jęk, a sprzączka paska brząknęła, spodnie zsunęły się, za nimi pewnie bokserki, a potem poczuł czubek penisa krążący wokół jego wejścia. Zacisnął powieki, a pod nimi wybuchło oślepiające białe światło, gdy Minho wszedł mocno, pewnie, czując zaciskające się ścianki odbytu. Cichy skowyt Kibuma, język zwilżający wargi, zbyt spierzchnięte, by coś czuć, gardło wysuszone na wiór, będące w stanie wydobyć z siebie jedynie niewyraźne pojękiwanie. Penis wysuwający się i znikający w jego wnętrzu, głodnie pochłaniany przez pierścień mięśni. Ledwo trzymał się krawędzi stołu, szorował po starym blacie policzkiem, a Choi go pieprzył, zniewalając go w uścisku swoich ramion, trzymających jego biodra. Wbijał w nie palce, chcąc unieruchomić, lecz ślizgał się po mokrej skórze. Sam był mokry, czuł jak pot spływa po jego plecach, czole, zwilża skórę, płonącą żywym ogniem. Dłoń mężczyzny wyznaczyła subtelny szlak po jego kręgosłupie, zniżyła się tuż przed pośladkami, by potem spocząć na swoim miejscu, trzymając go przy sobie. 

\- Mocniej – jęknął przeciągle Kibum, uosobienie jednej wielkiej rozsypki, jego umysł już dryfował, był na skraju. Minho w odpowiedzi wyszedł z niego, z całej siły go przytrzymał i wszedł, szybko, mocno, gwałtownie, uderzając w prostatę, a potem jeszcze raz i jeszcze, a za każdym razem Key krzyczał w niebogłosy, zdzierając gardło do cna, stół był mokry od jego potu, ledwo się na nim trzymał, nogi się pod nim uginały i gdyby nie władcza dłoń Choi, teraz na jego plecach, pewnie zsunął by się na podłogę, zbyt osłabiony i roztrzęsiony.

Minho sięgnął do jego penisa, z którego spływały soki, tak blisko, ale wciąż daleko, złapał go w dłoń, przesuwając po nim mocno w rytm swoich ruchów. Sam już drżał, nogi robiły się jednocześnie sztywne i giętkie jak galareta, serce biło wariackim tempem, oddech grzązł w gardle, myśli wirowały, a oczy przesłaniała mgła nadchodzącego spełnienia. Wszedł mocno ostatni raz, ostatni raz trafiając w prostatę, dłoń na penisie zacisnęła się, a Kibum wygiął się, krzycząc,, a wśród niesprecyzowanego bełkotu wyraźnie brzmiało imię jego kochanka. Kochanka idealnego, gwałtownego, namiętnego. Czuł jak teraz się w nim rozlewa, jak gryzie skórę jego pleców, przesuwa dłońmi po bokach, a potem na niego opada, zmęczony.

\- Kibum… - westchnął, jakby chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale gardło odmówiło współpracy. Ostatkiem siły wysunął się z jego odbytu, penis opadł z cichym plaskiem. Złapał go w pasie i obydwoje opadli na podłogę, zbyt wyczerpani, by zawlec się w jakiekolwiek inne miejsce niż zimna podłoga pod stołem. Leżeli koło siebie, a potem Kibum powoli, niepewnie, ułożył głowę na spoconej piersi Minho, słyszał szybkie bicie jego serca. A potem poczuł jego silną dłoń, jak przygarnia go jeszcze bliżej, obejmuje, daje ułudę bezpieczeństwa.

***

Nowy dzień przyniósł obrazek podobny do pewnego innego, gdy pewna postać śpi, a nad nią z bronią pochyla się inna. Tym razem jednak było inaczej. Wiatr swobodnie ganiał po pomieszczeniu, a słońce oświetlało dwa splecione nagie ciała. Leżały one na podłodze, wokół nich skłębione ubrania, a oni rozczochrani, ciała ozdobione szramami i siniakami, ale na ustach błąkały ledwo widoczne uśmiechy. Natomiast osoby, które razem z nimi znajdowały się w pomieszczeniu były całkowicie ubrane. Byli to dwaj mężczyźni. Niższy, chociaż starszy miał na sobie biały podkoszulek, opinający jego umięśnione ramiona, oraz ciemne spodnie. O dekolt bluzki zawieszone były czarne okulary, a stopy obute były w ciężkie wojskowe trapery. Opierał się o stół, natomiast jego czoło, na które spływały trójkolorowe włosy, było zmarszczone od intensywnego myślenia. Nie obserwował nagiej dwójki, za to młodszego chłopaka, który trzymając kanister z benzyną obchodził pokój. I on wyglądał na nieco zafrasowanego, a mimo to z zaciętością polewał wszystko płynem. Jego rudy koczek podskakiwał przy każdym kroku, natomiast miś koala na luźnym sweterku ciągle przyciągał wzrok swoją irracjonalnością.

\- Hyung, nie baw się zapalniczką – upomniał go rudy szeptem, stawiając ostrożnie kanister na podłodze. Całe pomieszczenie nasiąkło jego wonią i aż cud, że śpiąca dwójka wciąż się nie ocknęła. – Chyba zaszaleli w nocy – mruknął jeszcze, aż w końcu wziął ze stołu broń, konkretnie potężną XXX i stanął nad nimi. Za sobą czuł obecność mężczyzny, ale nie odwracał się już, za to lufą uderzył w głowę Minho. Ten jak oparzony poskoczył, powodując, ze głowa Key z łoskotem opadła na drewno. W wyniku tego natychmiast się ocknął, a na widok niespodziewanych gości otworzył szeroko oczy.

\- Jonghyun? – wymamrotał cicho, rozpaczliwie szukając wzrokiem broni, z która się tu pojawił. Tą jednak dostrzegł w drugim kącie pomieszczenia, obok opróżnionego kanistra benzyny. Drugi dostrzegł obok nich, a kolejny, nieopróżniony stał na stole. Dopiero teraz poczuł wszechobecny zapach benzyny. Jakim cudem nie poczuli tego wcześniej, a na dodatek nie zorientowali się, ze intruzi wtargnęli im do pokoju?

\- No witaj, Bummie – odparł niższy, patrząc na niego z góry. – Zawsze wiedziałem, że lubisz się buntować, ale coś takiego? No no… - zaśmiał się zimno, a potem niespodziewanie szeroko uśmiechnął. – Ale trzeba ci przyznać, ci od xxx to świetny wybór. 

\- Ty coś o tym wiesz, nie? – zapytał gorzko Minho, zgaszonym wzrokiem spoglądając na Taemina, który wciąż stał obok niego. Chociaż łatwo mógłby odebrać mu broń, jakoś się do tego nie palił. W końcu to był Taemin. – Zawsze podejrzewałem, Minnie, ze masz kogoś poza zespołem.

\- Oczywiście, hyung. Ale my, w przeciwieństwie do was, umiemy się ukrywać – stwierdził Lee i z ciężkim westchnięciem ukucnął, odkładając … na bok. – Nie chcę cię zabijać, Minho – wymamrotał, a potem objął go, niepostrzeżenie wsuwając coś do jego kieszeni i złożył na jego ustach lekki pocałunek. Nie miał on oznaczać coś więcej niż przyjacielską sympatię. I, zdaje się, miał być swoistym pożegnaniem. – Szef się dowiedział. Dlaczego nie byliście ostrożniejsi?

\- Jak to ostrożniejsi? O czym ty mówisz? O tej jednej nocy?

\- Ty, Choi. Nie udawaj, ze to tylko jedna noc. Może i nie pieprzyliście się na każdym kroku, ale i tak za wami na okrągło łaziły wtyki. Ty, Kibum, też byłeś pilnowany.

Cała czwórka wydawał się być zrezygnowana, jakby nawet tych, którzy mieli wykonać wyrok, bolało to, co się miało zaraz stać. Mimo wszystko się lubi im nawet bardzo, chociaż wydawało się, że pomiędzy płatnymi zabójcami nie może być czegoś takiego jak sympatia. Mogliby walczyć, ale ani Minho nie chciał ranić Jonghyuna, skoro był ważny dla Key, jak i sam Kibum nie miał zamiaru robić coś Taeminowi, bo takim wypadku najpewniej stanąłby nie tylko przeciwko Minho, ale i również Jonghyunowi. 

Kibum po raz ostatni spojrzał na Minho, jednakże nie złapał jego wzroku, ponieważ utkwiony on był w płomiennie rudym dzieciaku, który uśmiechał się promiennie. Był zdziwiony, to wszystko szło jakimś dziwnym torem, a on nawet nie potrafił się wykłócać, jakby już z chwilą pobudki był gotowy ponieść karę na chwilę słabości. Chwilę boskiej słabości. Zawsze się buntował, walczył, nie odpuszczał. Jego życiowym powołaniem było sprytne zabijanie ludzi, bycie nieustępliwym w każdej sytuacji. A jednak teraz tak po prostu siedział nagi na podłodze, bezradny i chyba… całkiem się już poddał.

\- Nie przedłużajmy tego - warknął, zaskakując nawet Jonghyuna. – Nie lubię słabości. Zrób to i po krzyku.

Starszy Kim skinął głową, Taemin odsunął się od Minho, ale zanim cokolwiek zrobili, młodszy rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, stukając trampkiem o podłogę.

\- Nie wyszliście za wysoko – stwierdził, po czym spuścił wzrok, przygryzł wargę i uniósł rękę. Za nim tą samą czynność powtórzył Jonghyun, w przeciwieństwie do Taemina, celując w Kibuma. Za zadanie mieli wyeliminować tą dwójkę, nie jako osoby z dwóch różnych grup, a właśnie jako ich współpracownicy. Jako ostrzeżenie – ostateczne ostrzeżenie tej dwójki, ale też dla innych, którzy mogliby wykazać się niesubordynacją. Zupełnie jakby ci dwaj, którzy mieli wyeliminować niezdyscyplinowanych zabójców, nie byli w sekretnym związku, za który również powinni wylądować w piachu. Oni jednak przez te kilak lat opanowali umiejętność ukrywanie się do perfekcji. Zawsze pilnowali, by nawet przez głupotę nie wpaść. To życie było męczące, ale najważniejsze było, ze nadal żyją i są szczęśliwi razem. – To pierwsze piętro – dodał jeszcze. Słowa te przez chwile brzmiały w ciężkiej ciszy, a potem rozdarł je nowy dźwięk.

_Dwa następujące po sobie wystrzały._

***

Stali na chodniku, patrząc na skąpany w płomieniach budynek. Ogień sięgał wysoko, swymi pomarańczowymi językami dotykał samego dachu, za to drewniana, nietrwała konstrukcja powoli się załamywała. Nie było mowy, by ktoś, kto znalazł się w miejscu, gdzie pożarł wybuchł mógł przeżyć.

\- Hyung? – Taemin spojrzał w bok, na spokojną twarz kochanka. Pewnie przeżywał w wnętrzu, a może wcale nie…? Poznawał go przez cały czas, od momentu gdy po raz pierwszy się spotkali. Rzez przypadek, polowali na jednego człowieka. Strzelili do niego z dwóch miejsc, a potem zaczął się pościg. Taemin nie mógł pozostawić świadka żywego, tak samo jak Jonghyun. Pech, a może łut szczęścia sprawił, że w wyniku pościgu młodszy rozbił swoją małą dziecinkę, najlepszy samochód jaki miał w życiu. Był na granicy śmierci, a tym, który go uratował był właśnie zaciekły wróg. Później poszło gładko, jeśli można to tak nazwać. Jonghyun był czuły, romantyczny, a w łóżku gorący. Kochał go. Ale wciąż go poznawał, nie wiedział o nim tak wielu rzeczy.

\- Tak, kochanie?

\- Gdzie masz swoje auto? – zapytał, przekrzywiając głowę w bok, z psotnym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Dlaczego pytasz?

\- No, nie bardzo mam czym wrócić do domu. Nie przewidziałem, że mój samochód też będzie ofiarą ich nocnego szybkiego numerka. Cholera, znowu go straciłem… Lubiłem go, robiłem nim lepsze numery niż tamtym. Aish, głupi Minho.

Jonghyun zaśmiał się, złożył na wciąż uśmiechniętych wargach czuły, ale szybki pocałunek, a potem złapał go za rękę.

\- Wiesz, Minnie, tak sobie myślę… Zawsze chciałem zobaczyć Londyn. Co ty na to?

Wesołe iskierki w czekoladowych oczach i mocne uściśnięcie dłoni było wystarczającą odpowiedzią.


End file.
